113th Hunger Games
by Haddad Hatter
Summary: Your tributes in a fight to the death. Yet another submit your own tribute story. A twist to turn the Capitols heads and a plot to throw the world. **Need 2 boys**
1. Form to fill out

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

This is another submit your own tribute story. Please be descriptive!

If you add a charecter: 10 points.

If you review: 5 pionts

If your really descriptive: 5 points

If you tell me what you like/hate: 5 points

If you provide a picture/ link of your person/ outfit: 5 points

Personal message me: 5 points

I will tell you what they can buy at the bottum.

...

First Name:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

District:

Age:

Family

Note! Be descriptive, if you aren't it will be hard to write about your charecter!

Mother:

Father:

Brother (s):

Sister (s):

Pet (s):

Charecter Description

Full name:

Height:

Width:

Hair:

Skin color:

Body/build:

Clothing choice:

Quotes:

Personality!

Again, be descriptive if you want a chapter in your charecters pov.

Feelings on the games:

Outlook on life:

Reason for living:

Personality in general:

Strenghts

1.

2.

3.

Weaknesses.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Backround

Army record:

What they do for a living:

Family views:

Best friend:

Other friends:

Extras

Worth 5 sponser points during the games!

Favorite Color:

Favorite food:

Favorite number:

Favorite habitat:

Favorite weapon:

Styleist: description required!

Trainer: description required!

Token:

Clothing

Regular Clothes:

Reaping Clothes:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Hair style (s):

Quotes:

If their is annything else of importance let me know. I will try to add it into the story.

10 empty backpack

15 full backpack

20 food supply

25 capitol food supply

40 moderately good wepon

45 good wepon

50 night vision goggles

60 a tent

70 medicine

If you don't submit a charecter you can still sponser one! Also this is what the districts are.

**District 1: Luxury Items**

**District 2: Wepons**

**District 3: Electronics**

**District 4: Fishing**

**District 5: Scientific Research**

**District 6: Medicine**

**District 7: Lumber**

**District 8: Artists and Musicians**

**District 9: Book writing**

**District 10: Livestock**

**District 11: Agriculture**

**District 12: Coal Mining**


	2. Prologue

I don't own the Hunger games still.

This is like a prequal to the story. Hope you like please submit charecters.

...

I am alone now. I am, oh so alone. The barren wastelands that once built this great civilization are gone. I live on. I have no people to keep me in their hearts, not a star to guide me on a cloudy day. I am missing a piece. I am missing a heartbeat. That does not bother me now in my dreamless sleep. I used to dream all the time you know, about a multitude of things. Now I drift in and out of conciousness, waiting for somone to wake me from my slumber. My slumber will continue for another five hundred years, and I await the time I can see what remains of this great nation. In this temple I sit. I used to sit in the hearts of many. I will live on forever.

...

I am a woman. I am a beautiful lady, cast in a green dress I heighten my enrichment. I stand tall, but even I can sense I am falling. I lean to the side and hold my long dress up. I can't hold it much longer. The freedom I stood for is crashing arround my eyes. I must do somthing. What can I do? I am but a mere figure of imprisonment, waiting for somone to wake me. I can barely hold myself up, let alone this torch. Help me, find me, rescue me.

...

I stand here with my hand on this little guy's head. Oh how I ache to move it! You think that after 100 years of loyal service... never mind. Those are my problems to think about. You probably will never meet me in this story to be told. Yet I play a big part. How is that you ask? Why don't you find out? I would give annything to kick this mouse all the way to Peru! Yes sir Peru! You hear that Peruianians! I'm gona kick this mouse all the way over.

...

This chapter makes no sence yet it has alot to do with the story. New list.

District 1:

Boy:

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy

Girl: Anastasia Leroy

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy:

Girl:

District 7:

Boy: Edju Loris Denilk

Girl:

District 8:

Boy:

Girl:

District 9:

Boy: Reserved

Girl:

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:


	3. Reapings District 1

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 20

Darklove21: 20

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 15

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy:

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: Alphosone Capone (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy:

Girl:

District 8:

Boy:

Girl:

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

you still can submit!

...

This is my year, I know it. My name is Napoleon Blownaparte and I am your next Hunger Games champion. The crowd is stuffed with little children ready for slaughter. The camera man and woman rush arround looking for a place to stand. What idiots. I've already got my strategy planned out and everything. I'm quite good at these things. I quite resemble the General I'm named after. Napoleon Bonaparte, Napoleaon Blownaparte, sounds similar right? I know I'm right. I'm always right. If i'm wrong, wich won't happen, i'll just blame somone else. So annyway I looked over the crowd. George Custer's going down this year, I can feel it. The kids are ushered into pens and I am to. Not that I consider myself a kid or annything but whatever.

"Hello and WEEElcome to your 113th HungEEr games, are we ready to meet our contEEEstants?"

Somthing is dEEEfinately wrong with that microphone. I clasp my hands over my ears and smirk at the crazed womman on stage. Utter dismay spreads through the crowd as they to clasp their hands over their ears. Her eyes are purple and her hair is dyed in purple and black stripes. Typical Capitol womman, for shure. Techies come running and try to fix the mic. In the end she has to use her voice. What a wimp.

"Men of course first!"

The ultimate gender for shure. She makes a dramatic dip into the golden barrel of names. She pulls one out.

"Napoleon Blownaparte!"

Huh, well that was odd. I smile and push through the crowd. I get up to the stage and smile at all the little children.

"Are their any volunteers?"

I smile but I bet they could see the fire burning behind my eyes. My dark red eyes. I still can't believe my parents let me do this to my eyes. It makes me look more intimidating. It works.

"Now for the girls!"

...

I smile as that career walks up to the stage. All is the same in my world, the ballance has not been tipped. I know the chances of me being chosen are slim to none. My mother is standing arround giving some lecture about carreers, as usual. The career is looking at us now. He looks like if we volunteer, he will kill us. Yea right, who would volunteer? A sychopath is standing before us lady's and gentelmen and he will astound us with his superior strength and abandonmonship issues.

Well he can't be all bad, he is saving somone from being chosen.

I am Rosa Frill Blanco and I approve this message.

Annyway, i'm standing their, and looking arround. The lady up front, I think her name is Helen King, dramatically plunges her hand into the swirling void of paper and ink. Think how papercut hazardous that is. The scilence is almost eeire. You could hear a pin drop, or possibly a quarter.

I test it.

*Plink*

The quarter hits the ground, however does not echo. I reach down to pick it up.

"RrrrrOsa Frill BBBBlancO!"

I straighten up with a jolt. Everyone is looking at me now. I'm sweating I can feel it. My world has been turned outside in. I did the only thing I could do at that point.

I walked onto the stage.

The lady is pressing me asking me stupid questions. I just want to slap her for being annoying. Seriously, she is anoying and won't shut up. Convinced that she won't get a peep outa me, she finishes her announcement.

"I give you, your district 1 tributes."

...

I'm looking over the crowd now. I feel, odd, as if somone scooped me out of my body and took me here. My surroundings are familiar. I look at the boy and girl shake hands. The girl is small, with no curve or balence to her body. She seems out of place. A twelve year old going to die? I cannot believe the sorry state this nation is in. I would have to say she looks almost cherubic. Her blonde hair and blue ice water eyes help her to seem more so. I'm in district 1. I am wisped up in my, paranormal state, to the stage. I stand next to the boy. He is tall with moderately curly coarse black hair. A little diffrent from regular carreers. I hesitantly take a finger and put it on his head.

"You will die in seven days."

He looks arround, not fully aware what he had heard.

...

Authors note:

Hello don't kill me! *ducks from flying tomato's* Hey! Anyway you can still submit a charecter for district's above. If I didn't do your charecter yet sorry!

I need bloodbath charecters! Please send in!


	4. Reapings District 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 25

Darklove21: 20

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 15

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: Alphosone Capone (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl:

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hanson

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

you still can submit!

...

"Welcome to the 113th Hunger Games! Are we ready to... well you know!"

AHH! The games have started! I have to get in this year! Next year well I won't be able to! I stood gittery in the eighteen year old pin. The croud was restless. A fat kid stood next to me, sweating like a hog. Hogs sweat alot, and this guy was sweating enough for two. I elbow him in the stomach, and then proceded to look unnoticeable. I smile at all the little careers. My brother is ushered into the pen with me and stands next to me. He smiles and we both know only one of us is going in, and everything we've trained for will be nothing. I smile as sweetly as I can to him and turn to the mayor, who is giving the usual speech.

"Capitol did somthing important and crap I don't care about."

Well thats what I heard. I looked at the pig kid again who was sweating, again. His skin brushed mine and some of his sweat got on me. Ew... Not to mention insanitary. I scooch away from him and more towards Adrian. He smiles at me.

"Hey Stasi hows it going."

"Very slowly..." I growl under my breath. "I can barely move in this crowd."

My brother aknowledges me with a nod. I think I see the slight hint of a smile prodding the tip of his mouth. Can't be shure however if he is about to smile or yell. I keep my yapper shut and turn to the mayor, who is handing the mic to somone.

Thank god he's a male.

He's definately had surgery to make him look odd. His hair is orange and his eyes dark black. Kind of like a pumpkin. I've always liked pumpkins. You know, i'm actually very compasionate about what I do, and when I do somthing good it's always small. I'm happy on the inside and I want to make other kids feel the same. I break from my day dream and watch the pumpkin man make his way to the boy ballot box. He simply reaches in and pulls out a name. However his semblence of normal is broken when he does some weird jig to the center of the stage. He looks at the crowd expectantly. They hold their breath. The scilence is creepy.

"Adriannnnn Aleroyyyyyy!"

The crowd cheers and Adrian smiles and pushes his way onto the stage. He stands their waving. He asks for volunteers, and no one anwsers, smart choice.

...

I'm standing on the stage now. My sister has lost this time. Little miss perfect neaw neew na! The strange orange guy walks over to the girls ballot box and I smirk, wondering who my opponent will be. He is a typical Capitol man, making dramatic gestures and hand movements as he reaches into the box. He pulls out a small piece of paper, that has been folded time and time again. He unfolds the parchment and clears his throat.

"Anastasia Aleroy!"

I didn't see that one comming. I look across the crowd to where my sister pushes through. She's smiling. I can't believe she's smirking at _me_! Oh the irony of the games. Seriously, could it get any worse? Seriously? She reaches the stage and climbs up the steps.

"Close your mouth Adrian, your in public."

Only then do I realize my jaw is open. I snap it shut. The Capitolist is smiling and asking us questions. I just nodd. How is this even possible! One in over a thousand? I just smile and shake her hand as the man says," I give you your tributes!"

I see the fire in her eyes and know, it's gona be a long road.

...

Am I in some gaseous state? I pass my hand through the tributes head and he turns slighly, shivering. I frown, or I would frown, if I had a face to frown upon. I pass my hand through his head and shiver myself. Slowly I step into the boy's somwhat smaller frame. Of course, everyone is smaller than me. I hear things, and see things

_One in a thousand? I can see the fire in her eyes. This is gona be one hellofa ride._

I step out, having a strong disposition agains profounity. I step around the anouncer, who is smiling, and toward the mayor, but stop. I don't think he would like me invading his thoughts. I step back and concider a course of action. What else can I do? Can they hear me? I can see for certian they cannot see me, I cannot see myself infact. I remember somthing, yes I do. I remember laughter. I step back again away from the mayor. He looks so familiar. He's Africain American, with coarse black hair and eyebrows that spread everywhere. It is strange to not have a body. The customary sounds I hear and things I anticipate are gone. I take a gulp of air. I don't even need to breath. Is this punishment for somthing? What have I done? I only remember doing good!

...

The last section is ment to confuse you.


	5. Reapings District 5

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl:

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: Alphosone Capone (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl:

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hanson

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

you still can submit!

The first part is the ghostly thing.

...

That was odd. I seem to have magically transported two districts ahead. No matter, I will survive. I watch as the crowd pulls in. Against my will I am pulled over to a boy and a little boy.

"Gimme! Gimmie, I want the candy! Gimmy the candy Alexander!"

The taller boy, Alexander, purposely lowers his arm so the little boy can have the candy. He is handed the lollipop and he smiles. I would smile too, if I had a face to smile upon. I hesitantly hold out my hand to the little boy's head. I squeeze into his body. It's a tight fit, like it ever isn't.

_I hope Alex doesn't get picked, that would be bad._

I jump out startled. The feeling and emotion in this boy is more than i've felt in, a good five hundred years. Alexander pick's the boy up laughing.

"Common Matt, dad's waiting for us!"

"No! Let me down!"

The little boy is thrashing spazmatically. Alexander set him down. By my feet, or where they would have been, was a doll. It wasn't actually a doll. It was made of wood. It was dressed in an army style, with a tall hat and a double vested suit. The gold painted buttons were on his collar. A white bunch of hair was on the man's chin and grown long arround his face. A little plume sits on the little man's head. He grabs it , but it is somehow stuck in the dirt.

I reached down to help him, but stoped.

I couldn't touch anything. That doesn't stop me from trying. I kneel down beside him and try to pull the nutcracker out of the dust. Some how I am succesful. I hand it to him, and he looks right at me. His mouth drops open. He is to adorable. I smile and wave. Alexander pick's the little boy up and they walk away. A crowd has assembled, and I try to predict the next chosen one. The little boy is still looking at me.

Pity I will never learn his name.

...

I stand in the crowd with my fingers in my hair. Absent mindedly, I bite it. Arround are children and parents. I can't see any careers this year. It's not like I'll get picked, so It doesn't matter.

"Constance Marie Nightshade!"

I whip my head arround. An angry lady is storming towards me. Wait a minnute, she's that lady from the market.

"YOU! Ohhh... I knew I would see you again."

I was hoping that I would never see her again. I strugle to keep calm.

"Excuse me madam, but who are you?"

"Oh like you don't- What's this?"

I put some coins in her hand to compensate for what I took. I smile and try my best to look cincere.

"I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday. You see, some little snich cut my pocket and I ran after him, not realizing what I had taken accidently."

She blinked in suprise, then took the coins and walked off. I had accidentaly shot a cow that was on her property. I was hunting and had purposely shot the cow. She caught me. I wanted to make it look like a fox got it. I was hunting for the seam people. I was hunting a deer, but it got away.

The anouncer is getting up on the podium now. He's male and doesn't look to thrilled to be their. He doesn't seem to have anny surgery, and I've seen him before. On a rerun of the greatest games ever! His name was Alposone Capone, and he won by brute force. He killed 21 tributes in the bloodbath, and took everything for himself. He's looking arround and the camera man is counting down. When he reaches one, Alphosone immediately lights up, contrasting his natures. He is wearing a dark pinstripe suit, a fedora and pinstripe pants. He looks quite classy and not Capitolist. He smiles into the camera and does the normal routine. The mayor get's up, and some women go bezerk. The mayor is not only powerful, but extreemly good looking for his age. If he would consider courting, he would have his choice of any woman. His eyes are green and his hair is blonde. His hair is combed over, and a small strand of golden hair falls in front of his face. He finishes and a boy helps him off the podium. I can't help but gasp. The boy is the hottest boy I have _ever_ seen! He also has a magical aspect to him and he sits down beside his father. His father buries himself behind a rag. I asume he is sobbing.

"And Now for our boy contestant."

Alphosone adds no dramatic flare or anything out of the ordinary. He simply reaches in to the boy's jar, and draws out a name.

"Alexander Preston Van Der Donck."

The mayor snaps his neck up in shock. He stands up in protest. Everyone is completely silent.

The mayor is his father.

I hear a thud and Adrien, the mayor, is no longer standing. I look over the top of the crowd and see nothing. Alphosone and the hot guy try to revive him. Alexander calls out his father is alright and returns him, still unconcious to his seat. I take a good look at Alexander. He really is good looking. He's 6'2 with gold shaggy hair and is heavily muscled. He turns sideways to shake Alphosone's hand and I gasp.

A scar runs up the side of his neck and up to his ear, and his eyes. His eyes are like gold, not yellow, gold. His hair is gold with brown highlights, and he looks like a lion. His teeth are white and he smiles. He's shaking Alphosone's hand still. He stands by the boy's ballot and the peace keepers stand close. The man goes to the girl's ballot.

"Constance Nightshade."

_I see great romance in your future my dear._

Thats the last thing I remember before blacking out.

...

I stand by the ballot. This is increadably ironic to me. You know this reminds me of a play I saw one time. I notice my vision going fuzzy. I shake my head, and it clears a little.

_Hello_

I whip my head arround, and hear my vertabre crack in my neck. I grasp it in pain. In two seconds it doesn't hurt anymore.

_Who is that?_

_I cannot say for fear of what you might do._

I'm being possesed by a freak. What a lucky break. I'm probably out cold from shock or somthing. I can't be possesed.

_You aren't out cold._

I look arround and see nothing. I grasp my head in pain. A vision flashes before my eyes. I'm standing at my mother's bedside holding her hand. The dream abruptly stops and a childs cry's fill the air. I hear laughter and sit down, trying to remain calm. Fear edges at the tips of my mind. I am in my memory. Whatever it is wants my memories.

_Do not fear me, I only wish to help you._

_With what? Driving me to insainity?_

_No, to help you win these eternal games._

I stop and try to close off my mind. I still feel the strange presence however and twitch. It feels so familiar, and so distant. I push back at the strange spirit and feel it's resolve colapsing.

I hear children laughing and cannons.

I hear laughter and then a gunshot.

I hear the words 'as in the hearts of the people' in my mind's eye.

_Enough._

The presence pushes back at me.

_My, my, my, I haven't had anyone attempt to reverse it before. You are the first._

I realize the spirit is laughing at me, mocking me. It continues to laugh, and despite myself, I laugh to. I close my eyes and see, the white outline of a man.

_Are you god?_

_Not even close, but I appreciate the repect. I have come to tell you that I will help you._

_So, you'll get me out of these games?_

_Thats not what I said._

_..._

Thoughts?


	6. Reaping District 6

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Tona Vasher

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hanson

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl:

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

you still can submit!

...

Girls are my life. I smile smoking my cigar and try to count the amount of girls that surround me. Lord, why was I blessed with such cursed good looks? I kiss one and put my arm arround another. They know that i'm going to win the games this year, and they're right. When I win, i'll build a giant house on a giant piece of land with ginormously hot girls, and a pool. Another girl comes up to me and sits beside me, fingering my hair.

"Custer!"

A sharp cracking voice pierced the deep sirenity. The girls immediately lept away from my hair. My luxerious golden hair. I look up into the face of Edju Denilk. God I hate her right now, and that guy from district 1, Napoleon. Edju is about, lets see... TALL... with pale skin, long brown wavy hair, and an attitude. The girls, seeing it isn't their parents, continue to twirl their fingers in my hair. I continue to soak it up as she rambles on, she swears at me a couple times. She leaves after a while, and I continue to soak up the attention. If she get's picked this year I will feel nothing when I kill her off. I won't see her cutting tree's annymore next year.

I can feel it.

...

I storm away from that jerk Custer. My little puppy Bebe follows behind me like a puppy. He try's to trip me but I side step him. Smiling I pick him up and head over to the reaping area. I bounce up and down energised. I see Claire, Meggy, Peggie, and Elizabeth bouncing over to me to. At last some people I can talk to. I smile and hold a squirming Bebe. They all come up and pet him. Then procede to talk about "Girl stuff." Wich includes, tree's, tree's, and more tree's. I smile and watch as a Capitol gril steps onto the stage. She is creepy. Her hair is white and her eyes are silver. She looks like a god. Gently she glides across the stage to the mic. Govenor Stuey is laughing at her, but is trying to cover it up. I wave at him and he waves back with a spare hand. It's clear this lady wanted anny district but the land of tree's. She begins to talk, and Stuey talks to. I smile and try to control Bebe. She pulls out a card.

"Marcus Laporta!"

"I volunteer!"

Big whoop, Custer jumps up. Marcus looks relieved and sits back down. Marcus has only this year, and then he is to old for the games. He smiles at the crowd. The lady bounces over to the girl ballot. I'm trying really hard to control Bebe now.

"Edju Denillk."

I stop struggling. Was that my name? In a trance I hand Bebe to Elizabeth and walk up to the stage. I look back, halfway up the steps, at my friends, and family. I walk up the rest of the way and look at the guy.

I will kill him.

...

Well that was interesting. I stand amongst the crowd. I look at the little dog who's still barking at me. It can see me, or smell me. It's barking at me and I go up to the stage. I look at the contestants. One is tall, almost as tall as me. The other is somwhat shorter, and considerably more hansome. Well, that isn't acurate since I don't have a face at the present time. I flick the one boy in the head. It's rings metalicaly. That explains so much. I go to the girl, and she definately is diffrent. She has an air of confidence about her, and some brains. She would be much like me if it wasn't for a couple things.

One, I am a man.

Two, I am very depressed.

Three, I am over 600 years old.

Four, I am married.

Six, I am dead.

...

Thoughts? Comments?

Sorry about the shortness!


	7. Reaping District 8

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Tona Vasher

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy:

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl:

you still can submit!

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**In the story their are 3 ghosts. Only 1 is mentioned after the Prologue, and is the first one on the prologue. The other 2 ghosts will appear and help tributes out occasionally, but I havn't written about them yet. The names of the ghost's will apear during and after the games. The ghosts can try and contact tributes occasionally, and please vote in the poll. I would like to know what you think the ghosts are.**

**...**

Smile, it's good for you. I smile at the people as they pass by on their daily chores. The games are comming, and I'm ready. I smile and tip my cap at some girls who giggle. My name is Kirk Hamilton and I am a hard hearted career. I smile at the girls as they pass by the balcony. I wink at one and she giggles back at me. I would have to say I am good looking. If any personal description should be described of me I would say I am 6'4 in height weighing on approximate 210 pounds with coarse red hair and blue eyes. No other marks or brands recolected. I have a six pack and my hair is curly. Perhaps the reason the girls giggle is I have my shirt off after playing the tuba. I love the tuba, it suits me. You don't wana get hit on the head by this bad boy. I go back up to the stage were all the people are assembling in groups for the games. My suit pants are still on so I pull on the white dress shirt and tuck it into my belt. I smile at all the pretty singer girls and wink at one. She giggles and pulls her friends into a close nit circle and they gossip. I sit down and pull the tuba into my lap. I must say at the age of 18 I am already an accomplished musician. I pucker my lips and play the b flat major scale, without stoping. I smile as the mayor walks onto the stage. The band takes that as our cue and we play some sort of memorial walk thing. The mayor reaches the mic just as we stop. I watch him talk and nearly fall asleep. His voice is so lulling. The Capitolite steps onto the stage and I applaud her. Man, she is HOT! Yeow! Blonde, tall, and skinny, are a great combonation. I raise an eyebrow and whistle. The crowd bursts out laughing and she whips her head over to mine. I shrug and the crowd goes wild. I don't think they would be restoring order anny time soon.

...

I laugh and text my friend whats going on. Well she know's whats going on but we want to be jounalists some day, it's what we do. So I finish the text and her pocket buzzes. I look up at the lady as she pulls the first name from the glass bowl.

"A erm... Kirk Hamilton.

The guy who was buttering up the capitolist goes pale. He removes the tuba from his lap and goes up to the stage. He smiles and shakes her hand. Then he steps back and stands beside the mayor. With dramatic flare in her fingertips the Capitolite reached into the glass ball.

"Kendra Resista."

Was that my name? She said my name wrong! The crowd parts for me and I go up to the stage. I reach the boy I will be killing. He will die, I will die.

I burst out crying.

...


	8. The council

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Tona Vasher

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Linda Falk (created by me can be changed)

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl:

District 12:

Boy:

Girl: Anastasia Derick

you still can submit!

**...**

"A life well lost, but serving a purpose, is worth more than one found but without one."

Marble chairs hail under a ceiling of gold lining. 12 men and woman sit in a circle. I come in along with my friend and sit down with a new book I have been reading. Marble seats sit in circles with men of all races and nationalities. I smile and sit in my seat, folding my legs and removed my glasses from my intermost glasses pocket. I put them on and begin to read as the council argues.

"We must act now!" Said a man thumping his fist on a desk. He made me jump. "I will not tolerate such injustice against the human race!"

"No, give them a warning. Such act's require time! Time will heal all wounds!"

So they continued to argue. After a while it got more heated and political. A shove occured and the argument almost came to blows.

"Gentelmen, Gentelmen" I said with great distaste in my voice standing up. "Do you really think hurting eachother will cause the other to surrender?" The two stoped and looked at their feet. I sat down with a sigh and rubbed my temples. The woman next to me rubbed my back. The two men sat down glowing at eachother in a most hated way. The leader of our council stood up. Well she wasn't stated as the head, but we all knew it would be injustice to say annyone else was.

"Very well. Sir what have you learned from the tribute's memories?"

"Well, I really need to stop screaming."

The concil chuckled and the women let out a girlish laugh. I attempted a smile and failed. My friend next to me rubbed my back with a motherly affection. She knew how much I had suffered, if not the whole extent.

"So you saw nothing?"

"They had nothing on the history of us. We have been all forgoten in time."

The council nodded and a man stood up.

"一旦我们是在我们的自己的权利中的国王，现在我们是历史上著名的骨头."

The council looked confused and I nearly laughed.

"He says 'Once we were kings in our own right, now we are historic bones."

"I agree."

We turned to the Lady who smiled at us. "I can barely hold my own now. History is falling, we need to act now." She stoped, coughing. "Who will join me?"

Six hands rose. Slowly 3 more joined. Another 2 joined at once.

"Mr. Adams?"

John refused to budge. With a sigh he to raised his hand. I smiled at them all. We would take them down together.

"Prepare the army! We march at the end of the chariot rides!"

I turn to the man on my left.

"Elle dit prépare l'armée nous marchons à la fin des tours de char."

The man smiles at me and nodds. Slowly he rises from his chair. His heavy clothes prevent him from rising faster, giving him the impression of power. He slowly walks from the room. I watch him go. The world must be made safe for democracy.

"Αυτό που έχει τώρα?"

I smile.

"Αγωνιζόμαστε."

...

The languages used are greek chinese and french. Their are 12 council members. Three are girls. One is girly, two are not.


	9. Train part 1

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Tona Vasher

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**No longer will I put things in a tributes pov unless it's mine. I'm getting lazy and I want to start with the story. This pov is the 3rd ghost in the prologue.**

**...**

The tributes seem to be special this year, more spark and spank. I smile as the train rocks back and forth. They have disbanded my dear friend somwhere else and now I get to monitor the tributes untill the council takes action. I smile at the tributes and nudge a friend of mine as a girl walks by. My 2 friends are not on the council. Corna Lynn Fierce seems to be a fire. No pun intended. Her hair is long with natural red streaks in her golden bush. Her eyes are blue and her skin is tan. I follow her and attempt to bombard her mind. I am thrown halfway accross the train, and am met with laughs.

"Just... Shut... up."

They laugh at what seems to be me. I'm crumpled into a heap and my hat is neatly folded over my eyes. I watch her meet up with a group of kids. Kirk Hamilton, Kendal Resista, and Catrina Taft make up that little group.

"You know Walter, I wouldn't try that again."

"Ya heard the doc, doc. I don' pretend to ba n' expert or notin' but ya need to stop takin' da wooden nickles ya see?"

I ignore them and push against the barrior that is Catrina Taft. Hm... interesting. She appears to be directly related to William Howard Taft, and probably isn't going to get annywhere in the games. I try Hamilton and it gives way as well, with some resistance. I see a well bread leader. Might be a good tribute, but I know who will win. A solid wall blocks me as I try to invaid Kendal Resista. Again no pun intended. She refuses to reveal her secrets, so I jack the wall.

Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary with her. She has copper hair and is not tall short fat or skinny. Just in the middle. A girl named Ace sits in the corner, scowling at the tributes. I'm afraid to approach her and then I remember.

I'm dead she can't hurt me.

So I cautiously approach the girl. I'm standing in front of her now. She seems to be a cold blooded girl killer, and her hair is died the color of blood. Her eyes are green.

She's also missing a finger.

She looks right at me.

Slowly she stands up and walks towards me. She stands right in front of me now. She waves a hand right through my stomach and steps back in shock as I double over in pain.

"Walter!"

It takes every ounce of self discipline I have not to black out. My friends held me up straight. The girl smiled maliciously and started towards me again.

"Um... Al?"

"I got this."

Out of Al's pocket he drew a tommy. Pointing it at the girl he fired a round.

Pat-Patpata-rata-tat-tat! came the sound of the revolver.

The girl stoped and doubled over like she'd been hit in the stomach.

"Gerrt him outa here!" Shouted Al as he reloaded the revolver, prepared to face the demented girl again.

"Who are you?" She wispered. "I won't hurt you."

Al slowly lowered the gun.

"We are history doll. All we ev' will be is 'tory."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

The girl returned to her seat and no one had seen what had happened. A boy comes and sit's next to her. He tries to start up a conversation, but fails. His name is Sam. He is a skinny boy with large glasses and combed over hair. Interested my friend puts me down still looking at the boy. His hair is brown and frizzy, like he's done to manny experiments or somthing.

"Albert?"

Albert gives no reply. Al and I look at eachother knowing.

"I wonder what he dreams about."

"He's just like you isn't he?"

"Yes."

...

Napoleon POV

As A career it is my job to find the other careers. Our little group wastes no time in talking and gets down to work. The Leroy's and Blanco have joined us as well as Custer. The tributes from three and four are out. The district 5 kids could be useful, possibly. Along with that Emu girl and Hamilton. The others are probably gona die in the bloodbath. I send Custer to go butter them up. We get a yes from Emu and Hamilton. He also goes and ask's Taft, who says yes. The hobo kid says no, what a wimp.

This will be an interesting year.

...


	10. The Presidents United

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Tona Vasher

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Back to the first ghost!**

**...**

Whistling I made my way down the hall to the presidents office. I smiled knowing it was fun to be me for once. I didn't stop but walked right through the door and into the office. It was somwhat similar to the office I once adorned but had a certian sence of decay to it. An old man sat at an even older desk. Smiling I walked over to the desk and picked up a paper.

"What the heck?"

The man's voice was low and despite myself I laughed at the tone. He sat back and looked arround the room for an open window. He went over and picked up the paper.

"Must of been a gust of wind." Said Snow frowning. "Nothing but the wind."

I smiled and walked across the room to the fire place. I put some soot on my face and tried my best to look demented. I crossed the room, overturning chairs and throwing papers everywhere laughing. Snow looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I reached his desk and wiped all the soot of my face and making it fall lightly to the floor. He sighed with relief and held his head in his hands. I took a pen in my hands and wrote.

"Heres to the Hero's."

I made shure he could see it and with a laugh tore the tax bill in half. I scattered the papers and laughed at him manicaly. He stood up with his hands in front of his face screaming.

"Leave me alone! What do you want? Who are you? Please go!"

I stoped moving the papers arround and looked at the horrified Snow.

"I my friend am dead."

Snow removed his hands from his face. Sarcastically he replied.

"I gathered, but who are you?"

"Abraham Lincoln."

...

By the way who made Holmes? Carton Holmes? I need to know cuz I lost his entry.


	11. Train Rides part 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar Anything

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Back to the first ghost! Who haven't I mentioned yet in the story?**

**...**

**Alexander Preston Van Der Donck's sponsor**

**...**

The train rumbled on the tracks as I read my book. I felt the warmth in my cheeks spread through out my body. I smiled and looked out the window with shock.

_I am your guardian angel._

I watched as the world I knew came crashing down. I saw a burning flag and soldiers marching. All the while I heard laughter. I saw the men die and some come back wounded. I saw a man and his children. He swung them arround his arms and they pinned him to the floor.

_Come sit on his belly!_

I smiled as the children dissappeared into nothing as the train spead along. I saw a bright white light beside me.

_My name is Abraham Lincoln, and I am your sponsor._

...

**Rosa Frill Blanca's Sponsor**

...

I'm talking with the careers. Gosh, do I really sound like that somtimes? Napoleon is such a jerk. However their are just as many careers as normal people, so it's cool. If we want to overpower him we can. I hear the lighting of a match behind me and spin arround to come face to face with the strangest man I have ever seen. He winks at me.

"Hello toots, ya know, I wouldn't be sayin notin right now. You know who'll think ya insain."

Oh lord, i've lost it. Thats it! My life is over!

"Oh comon, no need to pull a diva over me."

I inspect the man cautiously. He's wearing a suit, a pinstripe suit and a hat. His shoes are shinned and he's just a bit plump. He's wearing a funny white Michal Jackson hat. He pulls out a cigar and procedes to light it. I lean and whisper.

"Who are you?"

The man looks insulted. He removes the cigar from his mouth and looks at the floor.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. I am Al Capone." He smiles at me and winks. "Doll face your gona learn somthin if you stick with me. Be shure of that."

...

**The Aleroy's Sponsor**

...

My sister is so gullible thinking I won't kill her in the games. What an idiot. I snort and roll my eyes as the Napoleon kid explains his strategy. I like him, but he'll have to go. I stop rolling my eyes and my mouth drops open. Two strange people, a man, and a woman are sitting at the far side of the coach. The man is wearing a red short dress and a white undershirt. Olive branches adorn his black curly hair. He's also wearing sandals that come to his knee's. A shield is on the floor beside him and a sword is on his lap. He beckons to me and I nudge my sister.

"Do you see them?" I say pointing at the lady, who waves.

"I see them, what are they?"

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "Let's go find out."

We slowly make our way across the train unconspiculously. We sit beside the strange man and woman.

"Umm hi?"

"Hello Madam Aleroy."

I blink in suprise. My sister has made contact with the strange man.

"Why can't they see you?"

The woman giggled and ran across the coach. Smiling she poked Napoleon on the shoulder, then poked the shoulder. He turned arround to see us laughing at him. He try'd to swat the woman, and hit her in the stomach. The man's eyes widened and he ran over to help her. I didn't know what happened, but I saw a flash of gold. She announced she was fine and smiled at the man uneasily. He helped her over to our side of the train, they sat down. My sister leaned in cautiously.

"Who are you?"

The man blinked in suprise. "You havent guessed?" He said grinning.

"No." I growled. "I was to bussy wondering why a man would wear a skirt."

He ignored the comment. The lady next to him giggled flirtatiously. She played with one of his black curles.

"I am Caesar, emperor of Rome. This is Aphrodite, goddess of love."

Afro girl giggled again and waved.

"I." Continued Caescar, "Am your sponsor. Aphrodite is your sister's. I can say no more without dieing again in a most excrutiating way."

He smiled and escorted Afro girl from the train. Wait hold on, dieing again?

...

**Zalan Lain Mare Sponsor**

**...**

I smiled and greeted the other tributes trying to appear friendly and open, I was anything but feeling friendly and open. I wanted to explode and cry, but for my family and Girlfriend I would get out of this alive. I shook hands with a man I wasn't shure was a tribute. He leaned in and spoke in my ear.

"Go to the other end of the train if you want to live."

Shocked I went to the train end and sat down with the mysterious stranger. He was tall and white, in a complete contrast to my tan skin and dark hair. His hair was white and curled arround his ears. His long hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He wore a multitude of red coats and a golden crown sat atop his head. Curious I opened my mouth to talk, but he shushed me.

"I am here to help. No questions please untill I tell you what I am."

I sat silent and he began his story.

"If you have unfinished busness you become a ghost, or if you regret somthing. Henceforth many people, especially famous people have come back to life to claim back America. Do not interupt, you'll look like you're insain." He said sushing me. "However you do not know of us because your education here is lacking on history. This year the games will change, for the better I hope. I think by next year they will be gone completely. Another thing us ghosts can meddle with the mortal world, and you can meddle with us. Before this you have never seen us unless we revealed our presence. If we can meddle enough in your affairs to change things, then we will rest, along with many other ghosts. Questions?"

"Am I crazy?"

"If you are crazy what does that make me?"

I shook my head not understanding. I sighed.

"Sorry I didn't manage to catch your name."

"I am King George the Third of England. You can call me George. Good day Zalan."

He dissappeared.

...

**Naime Luce Night**

...

"Why Hello Naime."

I whiped my head arround to find the strangest man you ever saw! I was just talking to Zalan, the other tribute.

"Umm I gota go. Please get on with your show."

Zalan nodded and continued talking with the boy next to him named Jake Davis. I followed the strange man with the funny hair. He was tall, Africain American, with poofy hair that you just had to fluff up. Gray adorned his black hair and his beard was long and grown out. He sat down with a sigh and I sat down next to him curious.

"Naime, the actions of our past determine the course of the future. What actions have you done to deserve this torture?"

I thought about this for a while in scilence beside the man. He looked at his suit, wich seemed to be similar to a tux, but a little diffrent. He continued on.

"You cannot think of one thing?"

"I cannot. I'm stuck in such a horrible plot."

He nodded. He offered his hand.

"Fredrick Douglass."

"Naime Luce Night. May your future always be bright."

"Same with yours my dear."

I sat with the strange man for a while. He seemed to enjoy the scilence, and I looked at him quizicly. He stoped and shook himself, realizing he was looking into space.

"Let me tell you about myself, and then you can do the same, yes?"

I nodded slowly. He clapsed his hands together in his lap.

"I was born back on a farm arround Valentines day in the year of our dear lord 1818. I was a slave, meaning I had no right to live. I was owned by a man who whiped me into oblivion and treated me like dirt. I taught myself how to read and write, against his wishes. In 1838 I obtained my freedom, not forever however. My freedom was officaly purchased in Brittan, by the king of the time. He rather liked me. I returned home to my wife and wrote for newspapers and traveled giving speaches. I died giving a speach myself. The war that followed was a bloody and brutal one. A war between yourself is a war you cannot tolerate. Do you see what i'm getting at?"

I shook my head no.

"Don't doubt yourself kiddo." He said smiling. "I'll be back to support you, and learn some more about what you do."

Smiling he stood up and dissappeared like mist, his body completely evaporating. I smiled.

I have somone on my side.

...

**Kaylee Ann Smith Sponsor**

...

I talked with some strange girl who only spoke in rhymes. It's kinda cool. If we weren't about to die we would be great friends. Any way we were talking and some guy taps me on the shoulder, and I spin arround.

"May I speak to you for a second my dear?"

A woman was standing behind me. I nodded and excused myself from Naime. Smiling I went to the other side of the train, wich remained dormant. She sat down and I had a good look at her. She was wearing expensive fur's suggesting she was rich, and cold. However her face said otherwise. It was a motherly face, but couldn't be considered the most attractive. She had big curly hair and a dazzling smile.

"Who are you? Sorry but I couldn't help but ask."

The woman smiled.

"Quite alright dear, I am Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Nice to meet you Madam Roosevelt."

We shook hands. I wondered why some people on the train were looking at me funny.

"My dear, I am invisible to them. It would be better, for your sake, to speak softly."

I nodded and nervously played with my brown blonde ponytail. Taking this as a nervous reaction the tributes continued with their own conversations.

"A or Uo ooi eer?"

Eleanor smiled.

"Speak up dear, you sound like a bad ventriliquist."

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"Helping you. Let me tell you somthing most of the tributes will be sponsored by ghost's."

A clock rung and Eleanor lept up.

"Good Gravy!"

She smiled apologetically.

"I've got to go! I'm sponsoring you my dear."

She ran from the train and all I could remember was she smiled alot.

...

**Edju Lorik Denilk's sponsor**

...

"Bonjour cher madame Edju, je vous donne mes compliments les plus sincères."

I looked at the strange man. His hair was below his shoulder and a dark black poof. His face seemed small and like a lion.

"Umm..."

He seemed to realize I couldn't understand him.

"Your crazy get out of my F*ing way."

I ran into a tall man standing next to him. He was about 6'4 with a beard. He smiled at me. His eyes were dark gray and his hair was black matching his beard. Ontop of his head he wore a giant hat, adding another good foot to his head.

"He says 'Hello dear madam Edju, I give you my sincerest compliments.'"

"Your crazy to." I walked straight at the man and pushed, I opened my eyes to find a wall. Laughter filled the cabin, well only two people. I blushed.

"I'm sorry madam it was to funny."

Despite myself I smiled. The man suddenly became serious.

"This," He said with a gesture towards the strange man, "Is Louis the 14th king of France. He will be your sponsor."

The man turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't understand French!"

He dissapeared without a trace.

"Care to sit down missy?"

I gazed in shock at the Frenchie who chuckled. He guestured to a seat and we both sat.

"Being I am a King it comes in handy to know many languages. I'll try to put this as simply as possible."

I nodded.

"I am a ghost. Over 500 years ago America, where we are now, was destroyed. Many dead people became enraged, and undead. We decided that, when the time came, we would rise up, and defend the tributes in the games. That time is now, and we will be worth more than any mortal sposor can supply in the games."

"Thank you, I'm sorry for swearing at you."

The king smiled and then let out a low chuckle.

"Even kings deserve a kick in the pants from time to time."

...

**Carina Serena Lynsworth**

...

I'm sitting and playing my violin. A bright flash of light appears at the other side of the train. I look to see a stubby man in a brown suit with a long brown pony tail. He beckons to me and I bring my violin for extra protection. He laughs and gestures to a seat, we sit down.

"I used to have a friend who played a violin."

"Who are you?"

"No need to be impaitent girl."

"Shut up Mr. Obnoxious."

"So i've been told."

"Rightly so."

He sit's their fuming for a little. I examine him closer, he doesn't appear to be from this time. His clothes have at least 3 layers and he seems to be comfortable sweating like a hog. Particually because he isn't sweating.

"John Adams." He said offering his hand.

"Constant Vigilance."

"Nice try Carina."

I scowled at the man. He now had the upper hand. I wondered how he knew my name. Smiling he told me about the council and his family. I listened intently. When he told me how he was going to help me, I hugged him, much to his supprise.

"I must go. Gota get back to work."

I nodded and watched him get up. He shook hands with the air and smiled. He must of seen the confused look on my face.

_Did you really think Mr. Adams was the only ghost?_

Steadily another man came into view. He winked at me and disappeared. The girl across the room was looking at me. Slowly she stood up and walked over.

"Louis the 14." She said smiling.

"John Adams." I said mocking his obnoxious tone.

_I heard that!_

...

**Charles Cane**

**...**

_Hello Cane_.

I looked arround. did somone call me? I looked across the train to see a man, in a funny hat looking straight at me.

_Come here._

I didn't seem to have controll over my leg's anymore. The man was silent as the grave, and scary. I sat down next to him.

"Who are you."

"General George Washington, but you may call me George. I am here to help you win the games."

"Why me?"

"We have the most in comon."

"Wich is."

"Well for one we are both farm boy's. Second you are ambitious and have much to live for. I will say no more. There is a twist to the games this year. How is Trix?"

I looked at George shocked. He laughed.

"Oh come now, i'm not dumb. The twist if you were wondering is pet's are allowed. Anyway the other twist is I will be helping you. Even though I am not on the council of 12 I will help you. I believe 2 other ghosts will be helping you people out. Anyway, I'm hoping more that one tribute will make it out this year."

"How many exactly?"

"A good 15."

...

By the way who made Holmes? Carton Holmes? I need to know cuz I lost his entry.


	12. Arrival of Love

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Back to the first ghost! Who haven't I mentioned yet in the story?**

**...**

**Carton Holmes Sponsor**

**...**

"Hey Sherlock, get over here."

Carton looked across the train to the weirdest man he has ever seen. He was wearing a lab coat, and his hair is all frizzy. He stood and walked across the train to him.

"Sit down before all the blood rushes to your feet."

I sit down confused as to why the other tribute's can't see this maniac.

"Do you like science boy?"

"Science sir?"

"Yes science Newton's laws, e=mc squared? That sort of thing."

"I suppose."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

The man sat back in his seat exasperated. He blinked twice and ran a hand through his white hair. He twitched a little making his moustache move along with his mouth. Gathering his courage Carton Terence Holmes faced the strange man.

"What does this have to do with Fig Nutens?"

"Fig Nuetons boy this is more-"

He stoped abruptly noticing the smile on the poor boy's face. The man burried his head in his hands.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack boy."

Carton smiled.

"Sorry, but what or who are you?"

The man sat up.

"I am Albert Einstine, a ghost."

Well this explained why the other tributes couldn't see him. Carton offered his hand and Albert shook it, and proceded to tell him about himself. At the other end of the train Kendal Resista was meeting her ghostly friends, Wilber and Oliver Wright. Only 2 ghosts hadn't chosen tributes.

...

One ghost was Walt Disney and the girl was Constance Nightshade. They weren't related in personality, gender, or anything else. Yet he saw somthing in her that she herself didn't see.

He saw hope.

He saw love.

He saw peace.

...

**Alexander Preston Van Der Donck **

...

As we got off the plane I got my first good look at the capitol. Man was this place shiney! Thats the only adjective I can think of to describe the Capitol. I looked arround at the crowd and saw Abraham Lincoln, without a beard, in a typical Capitolite suit.

_I never thought I'd see the da-_

_Shut up Alexander._

_Geez Mr. Moody pants don't get your nickers in a twist._

_Alexander, my wife wears nickers, and she hates that expression._

_Good for her._

_WATCH OUT!_

Just then I got punched in the stomachby the Napoleon kid who smirked at me. I growl as he descends the platform, smirking. The Peacekeeper stood arround, not doing anything. One however looked to my safety and smiled. A girl came running down the plank.

"Oh my god are you okay?"

I smiled and looked up, but stoped. Silver blue and mint green eyes greeted me. A girl stood their, her hair red as the sun godess of Greece.

"I um erm... I..."

I mentaly slaped myself, how could I be so stupid? I was making a fool of myself in a relationship that would never work. She smiled and I felt so fortunate to be alive. She looked so pretty when she smiled. She offered her hand.

"I'm Constance."

" I'm Alexander."

"Right the mayor's son?"

"Thats me."

Thats me? Thats the best I can think of? Despite myself I shook her hand.

_This will be interesting..._

_Shut up Abe._

_Fine don't get your knickers in a twist._

_Shut up Abe._

_I hate that nickname_

_Shut up Abe._

...

Humming I made my way accross the game plank.

_Hello Mrs. Fierce_

I looked arround to see a guy in a robe smiling at me.

_Who are you?_

_I am Confusing, but you may call me Confundus. The reason I am speaking to you in your head is one, you must not appear crazy and two, you can only see me._

_Am I crazy?_

_Quite not actually you understand old Chinese. Some scholars would wish to understand what you speak now._

_So what exactly are you?_

_Well in truth no one know's. So we just call ourselves ghosts._

_Wait, we, as in plural?_

_Yes my dear, now get of the station you look crazy._

_I quite agree._

I walked off the platform with Mr. Confusing.

_I heard that._

We then walked the streets to the capitol prep building. The Capitol seemed to be made of pure silver. The streets, the houses, everything was silver. Despite myself I felt thankful for Confundus' company. I wondered if he could hear my thoughts. If he did he said nothing. I turned to see him enraged, looking at the Capitol.

_Mr. Confundus?_

He did not respond.

_Confundus?_

I pushed at the barrier that was Confusing's mind. I saw nothing but red. You know when you look at the sun to long and then you blink?

_Confundus? Your scaring me!_

He stoped looking at the capitol with a jolt.

_Sorry I was just..._

_Whats wrong?_

_Nothing..._

_..._

Sort of short please thoughts?


	13. Fognoy and Cane

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Back to the first ghost! Who haven't I mentioned yet in the story?**

**...**

I watched as the tributes came out of the sancituary of the train. Smiling I watched as Alexander came down the platform. If no one else got out alive, he would. I promise you. He looked over the crowd and spotted me. Crap, I probably don't look like my self. I sent messages to him in my mind. I then watched in horor as Napoleon came up behind Alexander.

_WATCH OUT!_

I was to late however and Napoleon got him in the stomach with a right hook. Smiling the jerk decended the platform. He began talking with a girl, and since I was partially in his head I could tell that he liked her alot. Smiling I dissappeared into the crowd and away from mortal sight. I made my way to the Capitol. The trip would have taken a hour for any mortal man. However it took me about half a minute. I walked through the door into Snow's office. He was meeting with a couple game keepers. One keeper seemed pissed off at Snow. His face was red and his brow furrowed. He looked familiar. The similarity's between him and Alexander were to great to ignore. The only diffrence was this keeper's eyes were green. Otherwise they could have been the same.

"Get your hands off me!"

A struggling man was brought into the room. His legs were chained together and the police were dragging him over the floor. Snow leaned in.

"So Mr. Cane, would you like to hear of your son?"

The man's head shot up. He growled and a man cuffed him on the head.

"It would seem, that your son, has been chosen."

"You let go of my son you filthy-"

He was hit on the head again by a guard. Almost rendured unconcious, he looked into the eyes of the tirant. The pain my heart held at the moment, almost unbearable. He looked like a dog, and I realized why I was a ghost. Everything I had worked for, given, and died for, had in the end, amounted to naught. I moved over behind the desk and whispered in Snow's ear.

"Remember me?"

The reaction was immediate. Snow's face paled and he sat up straight in his chair.

"Make them leave, except for Mr. Cane."

Snow looked torn, so I decided to take measures. No one, and I meen no one, makes me a fool. You want to know what I did? I slaped Snow on the back of his head.

"Also bring in Neil."

"Neil?"

"Yes your historian. Get Neil and let the guards out."

Snow sat back in his chair.

"Leave us... All of you and send for Mr. Fogtop."

"Yes sir... Mr. President sir."

They all left leaving an awkward scilence. I sat down next to Mr. Cane and awaited the arrival of my dear old friend. In the room came a 56 year old man. He stood at almost five feet and was as skinny as an otter, despite living in the Capitol. His eyes are gray and his hair is black, making him look alot like a relation of mine. However he wasn't the tallest pike.

"Hello Mr. President." Said Fogtop with a bow. "What can I do for you?"

Fogtop had a pair of round spectacals on his nose and a book under his arm. His black hair was combed over and he made a low bow.

"Thank you Fogtop."

He blinked in suprise and I smiled. He stoped looking confused almost immedately. He sat down in the only available chair, the one in front of Snow's desk.

"Well?"

Snow looked arround and I chuckled. Mr. Cane looked around scared. He ajusted himself in his chair.

"What was that?"

Fogtop turned to me and stood up. He smiled and bowed. He straightened up and I returned the bow.

"What is it you needed Mr. Lincoln."

"I only wish to tell Mr. Snow that the games won't be continuing on much longer."

"Very well he says-"

"I heard." Said Snow with a growl. "Now see here, one ghost isn't going to get me to chicken out and get rid of the games."

I smiled at Fognoy and winked. He knew what this movement ment, not good things. I turned and walked over to Snow.

"What about fifty? Or a hundred? Or a thousand?"

Snow staired at Fognoy who looked grimly at his feet. Fognoy knew I was not joking, he new everything about me. Their are times where I joke, this isn't one of those times. All this time Mr. Cane had remained silent.

"Why am I here?"

I smiled and removed the veil from Mr. Cane's eyes. No one really know's what it is, but when you remove it you can see ghosts. It's kind of like a piece of stained glass. His eye's widened in shock.

"Mr. Cane, I know all you wanted to do was retrieve your son's body. The mayor was prepared to help you do it to wasn't he? Then Mr. Snow here killed him and tossed you in jail didn't he?"

Mr. Cane nodded and looked at his orange sweat pants and matching shirt. I smiled.

"I must go. Mr. Snow, one thousand is a big number. The games will change this year."

I ramed through the door, wondering if my rational decesions had payed off. Had I scared Snow into calling off the games? Let's hope so.

...

**I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE POSSIBLY. CONSIDER IT BECAUSE I'VE SPOILED YOU PEOPLE TO MUCH. PLUS I'M GOING DOWN SOUTH.**


	14. Textbooks and Doodlers

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Back to the first ghost! Who haven't I mentioned yet in the story?**

**...**

**Holmes Pov**

**...**

I was in the building we would be staying for the next couple days. It was night now and we didn't have time to get waxed for the chariots, and I was thankful. The other girl in my district was crazy, so any hope for an alliance was out. Possibly I could team up with some other nerds and hope they wouldn't go canibilistic. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

_What troubles you so boy?_

I jumped in suprise. I turned to see the poofy haired white guy standing outside the window. He quickly climbed in the window and shut it behind him. He moved over to my side.

"I'm going to die."

_Nonsense, not all the tributes die._

"Only one lives though."

I burried my head in my arms and felt the warmth streak down my cheeks. I felt a warm presence beside me and realised Einstine was sitting next to me. He stroked my back as I cried, like my father would at one time. I just sobbed harder.

_Come now, i'm here. Shh... you'll be fine._

"How do you know? No one can predict the future, it's scientifically proven."

_Yes and I don't exist, but i'm sitting here now. Not everything a textbook says is right. Everything can be improved, government, science, inventions, wars, democracy, and civil rights. You musn't cry. After all you can always be certian of one thing._

"What's that?"

_Well the universe is infinate as is human stupidity. I'm not quite shure about the first one. Some people will make dumb mistakes, and you are better equipt to survive against dumb ones. Their is always hope as well, no matter the darkness._

I looked at the ghost for a moment. He reached inside his coat pocket and drew out a book. I could tell it wasn't a text book, but an informational guide. On the cover were the words that so many people held dear.

"An American Textbook?"

_Yes, start asking arround, you will find that other tributes have other friends to help them out to._

"Like who?"

_Well Namine for example. Here, turn to page 107._

I fliped the book pages to the desired one. A black man was printed without color on a page. His skin must of been dark, or dark tan. His beard and hair were poofy and graying.

"Who's Fredrick Douglass?"

_Her sponsor. I think you'll enjoy the book._

I watched Einstine go to the window and ran after him.

"Wait your book!"

_Keep it. I must go now, I have to go see an old friend._

"Thank you."

_You are most welcome. Goodbye._

"Goodbye."

I watched intently as Einstine jumped out the window. Smiling I sat down on the bed with my book and began to read.

...

**Constance POV**

...

Some of the tribute's have been acting really weird. I heard some kid talking to himself next door. I sighed and brushed out my hair. A knock on the door scilenced my thoughts.

"Enter."

The door didn't open, and I didn't invite him to sit down, but there he was. The strangest thing was, he was smiling at me.

"Who are you?"

_I am a friend, and I wish to help you._

I snorted. This guy is odviously a loon. I brushed my hair some more.

_I heard that._

I now knew without a doubt this guy was crazy. He smiled at me. His mouth didn't move when he spoke and his voice seemed to come from everywhere.

_I'm totaly screwed._

"Hey!"

_You thought it first._

I stair at the man, who seems not to be paying any more attention to me. He's doodling in a note book. I sigh to myself. He's odviously not a Capitolite, and not a commoner. He's wearing a suit, but he appears to have age, and stress.

"How are you going to help me?"

_Well first off, I will be coaching you and giving advice. Secondly what to do and how you do it. Third and finally I will keep you alive._

"Great, night then. Oh I didn't get your name."

_Disney, my name is Walter Disney._

"Night then."

I turned off the light. I waited a good two minute's and turned it on again.

He was gone.

...

**Not gona update soon, possibly one or two more chapters, get used to irregular patterns.**

...

**I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE POSSIBLY. CONSIDER IT BECAUSE I'VE SPOILED YOU PEOPLE TO MUCH. PLUS I'M GOING DOWN SOUTH.**


	15. The fight in the morning

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**...**

I sat beside my tribute that night. I sat beside Anastasia, and wondered why must the world be so cruel? I stoked her cheek with a white finger and she smiled. I hope the games change, they must change. Abraham said he would. He can't lie, he never has before. I wonder what her dreams are, what does she want to be in life? What is her passion, her love? I see a golden candle flame behind me and smile.

_Hello Ceasar._

_Hello My Queen._

He sit's beside me and looks at the tribute. When you're dead you meet people you never can meet in normal life. I smile and look at Ceasar, he's like a brother to me.

_You should get to sleep you know._

_I know, I don't want to leave her though._

He nods as if he understands. I feel a silver tear trickle down my cheek, and I brush it away. He pulls me into his arms.

_So many life's lost Ceasar, so many!_

_It will change, the lady prommised us._

I look at Anastasia and pray to any god left living that he is right. I sit their and hope she won't join the dead.

...

In the morning... Rosa Frill Blanco

...

All the tribute's were ushered into the dining hall, each one feeling diffrently. I sat down beside Napoleon and tried to smack an imaginary fly, wich was really Capone.

_Sleep well doll?_

_Stop calling me that!_

_Allright puddin' eat ya breakfast._

_Where did you get that rediculous accent?_

_East side Chicago, eat._

Despite my persistance I ate greatfully. The Capitol food was slick, and probably had artificial flavoring. I couldn't eat much, despite my desire because the food was greecy. I spotted a bowl of fruit on the other side of the table, and hoped that the cook's didn't do somthing to them.

_Um Al?_

_I got this._

He walked arround and grabbed a pear. He threw it at Napoleon, it hit it's mark. Napoleon stood up angry. He looked arround the room.

"Who thew that?"

"No one you big fatty, seriously if you love food so much just eat!"

I looked at a smirking Han Litchfield. Napoleon picked up a pie.

"You got it Hans."

He chucked the pie across the table where it hit Han Litchfield, who's open mouth swallowed some pie. He wiped some of the pie away from his eyes and shook his hands.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

No one really knew who said it, but everyone loved it. Everyone, even the careers, seemed to be enjoying themselves now. George Custer slaped some pudding on Napoleon's face, and Napoleon chucked a lamb leg at him. It missed and hit Kendra Resista, who stood with her hands on her hips. She picked up mashed potato's and threw it at Kaylee Ann Smith, who was getting ready to crush Holmes' food catapult. The Aleroy's were teaming up, and throwing ice cream every wich way. I looked for the fruit, and realized it was gone.

_Under the table toots._

_Thanks Al._

I ducked under the food fight, just before Zalan hit me with a twinkey pie. It hit the wall behind me and I ate my pears happily. You could hear everyone laughing, and another kid slid under the table.

"Whats up?"

"A food fight."

I smiled and nodded I offered my hand.

" Rosa."

He smiled and shook it.

"Sam, now how do you suppose we get out of here?

"No idea... Want a pear?"

"Shure."

So for the next half hour I watched, and waited for the teachers, peacekeepers, and stylists to show up. All the while I heard laughing and joy from above. Even Napoleon seemed to be having fun.

_Thanks Al._

...

Well when they did show up, they didn't help much. They got some camera's in the room and filmed it all live. Abraham did say the games would change this year

I, Al Capone, aprove this motion.

...

**I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE POSSIBLY. CONSIDER IT BECAUSE I'VE SPOILED YOU PEOPLE TO MUCH. PLUS I'M GOING DOWN SOUTH.**


	16. The Stylists

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**...**

**Edju Lorick Denilk**

...

Smiling I made my way through the silver halls of the Capitol. My ghost, Fredrick walked beside me.

_I'm not property._

Sorry, anyway I walked along with Fredrick to my styleist. Apparently my styleist is thrilled to have the fishing district. I don't know why, but i'm hoping her outfit isn't to severe.

...

**Kendal Resista**

...

_Sooo does it-_

_Hurt really bad?_

I snorted in silent discust as the prep team waxed everything. My legs, arms, everything.

_Can you give me some privacy brothers?_

_Eh shure-_

_Why not?_

The brother's had a problem, they liked to finish eachother's sentences. It wasn't just once or twice either, it was constant. It was also anoying. I wonder what would happen if you seperated them, would Wilber still say the first part and Oliver the second. I watched as they did my teeth, eyes hair, and such. Wilbur came back in, with a man smoking a cigar in a pinstripe suit. The pinstripe man continued into the next room.

_How you holding up?_

_I feel like all the skin has been ripped of my body._

I assumed that Wilber was laughing. He came over and sat next to me. He wore a black suit and a hat he called a "Bowler Cap." He sat on a stool next to me.

_What exactly did you do? When you were alive I mean._

Wilber was silent for a long while. He looked like he was going to speak once or twice but didn't.

_Have you ever wondered how it must be to fly?_

I nodded and he twiddled with his thumbs. He reached into his pocket and took out a drawing. He gave it to me. It was complex and seemingly simple. I fliped it over and what was put their was complex.

_What is this?_

_I called it an airplane. When the U.S.A fell, they were forgoten. It could skim over the ground. As technology got better so did the planes. I could proudly say I had made a thing that not only went up, but went forward._

_What is it like, to fly?_

_Like all connections with the world are gone and only you are here._

He patted my hand with a smile, and left after the cigar man. Oliver came in, swatting at a fly. It was really bugging him, especially since it went through his hand. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_Is it really that funny?_

_Hilarious, I have a question._

_Shoot. _Said Oliver sitting down.

_Well first, why do you finish your brother's sentences?_

_We are two sides of the same coin. Are minds are much alike._

_My other question is, do you genuinely care about me? Or just the fact that you want to go down in history?_

Oliver looked suprised at this and he laughed.

_What's so funny?_

Oliver continued to laugh, and in the end I laughed along with him. When he finally anwsered his voice was genuine and sincere.

_We both care about you truly, as do the other tribute's ghosts. However since we are on the council of 12 we cannot help you as much as a ghost who is. For example, Al Capone, the cigar guy, isn't on the council, but he cares enough to help this girl. Abraham Lincoln, who is on the council, is given more power to help his tribute, like he has been. He even minipulated Snow. I'm hoping that at least 15 of you will make it out alive dearie._

_Thanks Oliver, now if you'll excuse me I need to be pied in the face with make up._

_Alright then._

Oliver turned to leave and the make up team came in. He couldn't resist throwing a puff of make up into a lady's face. It made me laugh.

...

**I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A WHILE POSSIBLY. CONSIDER IT BECAUSE I'VE SPOILED YOU PEOPLE TO MUCH. PLUS I'M GOING DOWN SOUTH.**


	17. The Chariots

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**Napoleon Blownaparte**

**...**

Ah the chariots, the day every career waits for. The day the careers long for all their lives. I can't believe I look like crap. I look like a shiney freaking light bulb! Everything on me is gold, except for my tie and shoes, wich are silver. I hate gold and silver. My costume sucks.

...

_The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, and the props are all so familiar. I smile as the tribute's get into their chariots for the big event. I sneak my way through the crowd, knowing the one I seek is here. He has to sponsor one this year, and I will strike swift, and hard. Smiling I push the pleasent thoughts aside and watch as the chariots roll down the lane._

_District one is wearing all gold. Smiling and waving with dead eyes, my kind of people. The Napoleon kid is wearing a gold suit and a silver tie, with silver shoes. Kind of cheesy and not very new. If I didn't know better I would say he was Elivis, his hair was done right. However the girl is interesting. In her hair is a golden tiara. Her dress is silver and shimmers when ever she turns. It's very pretty, but not my style. The chariot is equipt with golden wings and silver thunderbolts. How origional._

_District two follows up. They really look like the terminator. They are wearing matching black trenchcoats, glasses, and some kind of gun. I hope they don't get shot, what a waste of career blood. The boy looks perfectly fine on the chariot, however the girl looks like she'll throw up any moment. The chariot just has weapons stuck on it. They haven't been very creative yet._

_District 3 _

_Well, they are interesting to say the least. Well, what I can see. You see the Omar kid is a complete midget. If he makes it through the first round i'll laugh. The girls purrrrty I must say. They have on matching electric green dress. The girl's is long and flowing and the boy is laughing his head off, or I just can't see it._

_Following is district 4 of course, and boy do they look auesome. Zalan is dressed up like Poseidon in a suit and tie. Golden markings arround his face make him look like a god. The girl is pretty auesome as well. Silver markings swirl arround her face and her hair is pulled into a bun with a shell crown, matching Zalan's silver Poseidon crown._

_Of course district 5 is okay to. The girl is dressed in a lab coat and is holding on to a giant test tube with her spare hand. The other is clasped arround the boy's gloved one. He's wearing a crown made of fire and his hands are gloved in red. He's also wearing a white lab coat, goggles, and a tie._

_District 6 is sad. They are both wearing classy dress clothes with red crosses on the bacl. However the chariot lookes like a giant pill, so it's cool._

_The boy from seven refused to let the stylist team near him. However that adds auesome to the costume. He's dressed like a lumber jack, with an axe hoisted over his shoulder and suspenders slaped on his front. The girl is dressed the same. What is with the matching out fits this year?_

_The girl and boy from eight aren't matching, but look pretty cool I must say. The boy is wearing a black cape that comes to his knee's. A whole connected half note is painted on his face. His suit is white and he holds a flute like a trident in his hand. The girl is equally as stunning. She is wearing a knee length toga that is black. Attached to her back are a pair of white wings and silver boots add to the angelic appearence. Arround her neck is a long connection of silver chains. All together they look great. Wings and note's adorn the white chariot._

_Carton Terence Holmes is looking great despite of his odvious height flaws. His hair has been died brown and grown magically. He is wearing, a long green checkered cape and a suit that matches. Then it hit's me, he's Sherlock Holmes! Out of his pocket he draws a magnifing glass. The girl is dressed up like the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, and she loves it. The cries of off with her head fill the street. She loves it clearly._

_Nothing else memorial happens untill twelve roll's along, and boy do they sparkle as usual. Rose Clarity Dense is pale as a ghost, and a costume to match it. She and Sam are both in matching dress. Their faces are covered in soot, along with their hands. The red costumes they wear are tattered and ripped. They are chained to a chariot and to the floor. As they roll by you can hear the clattering of the chains. The crowd begins to disperse and I see a head bobbing above the crowd. I take the knife out of my vest and watch the head dissappear into the alley and I follow. I watch the tailored double vested suit and wig round a bend and I quicken my pace. I feel my familiar gun on my shoulder and round the corner to find he's gone._

"Hello Thomas."

_I spin arround to find my great friend and betrayer. I leap and plunge the dagger into his shoulder, he ducks, but not fast enough. I stand over his wounded body._

"Thomas please..."

_Smiling I prepare to make the final move. Pain, pain is what stops me. It erupts from my shoulder and the last sight I see are a pair of knuckles comming at my face. I pull the trigger on my last failed attempt. Funny, one so accomplished could end so unevenly._

**...**

**I'm soo sorry *ducks from rotton tomatos and carrots*. I left on vacation for a couple days! Hellooo my loyal fans. Annyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie. Oh and I refuse to say who the guy above is, you'll have to guess! The council is made of these people.**

**Capone**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar **

**Aphrodite **

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**


	18. The Council 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS DRINKING AND CRAZY THINKING!**

**...**

"Somone is odviously targeting the sponsors."

The council rose up in coarse argument and agreement. I managed to stay in my seat, and not use my Chicago accent when I spoke. Somthing is seriously wrong with me. John sits beside me, he to is injured, his arm in a sling. I wonder if i'll ever recover. The hall door's creak open and I look to see who has disturbed us.

It's Thomas Jefferson.

"I did not murder John."

The council is completely silent. Louis the 14th is stuck, midpose pointing at George the third. George is likewise. The council looks at Thomas in unregistered shock.

"I knew it."

John Adams was the first to respond as usual. He smiles at John and Thomas walks to the middle of the council, where the knife that hurt John was displayed. I manage to regain my senses. Louis and George sink into their seats, senses regained.

"I'm leavin' for a bit." I say in a growl. "Don't try to Jimmy me. When I get back i'll vote on whatever I need to vote on."

I pick up my coat from the back of my chair and limp out of the hall. The council watches me go. I hear comotion behind me as soon as the doors close. I manage to make my way down the hall, passing many spirits and paranormal figures. I limp into the cafe and sit down heavily, leaning my cane against a table. A waiter doesn't even need to take my order and delivers my wake up juice. Wake up juice is a mix of the most powerful and spicy foods known to man, it's what keeps me running. To much of it in my system can cause me to go crazed. I sip it lazily and look about the cafe with a smile. People of all ages and races run through, eager to help and be at rest. You see I am about to clear up any confusion you might have about us.

We are more reincarnated than dead, and can be hurt.

The council was formed a year ago to keep order among the dead because so many people are comming back to life.

When our homeland was destroyed we rose up again from the dead, that was a long time ago right?

Every ghost has a reason to sponsor their tribute.

The ghosts can comunicate with tributes phisically and mentally.

I take another sip of beer and hit myself a little on the head to get rid of the dizzyness. Nothing makes sence any more.

...

"Capone's out."

I expected as much. Whenever Al get's depressed he drinks. I sit in my seat and translate for Confundus, who nods in understanding. I stroke my beard in thought. The council continues to argue over unseen matters.

"George is dead, again."

...

**GW's pov**

**...**

I scribbled furriously over my desk, hovered in the process of writing some last note to help my friends. How could he betray us? How could he do this to me? Keep me locked in this cell and claim I am dead. No my friends, I am not dead, far from it. I look through the eyes of my tribute and smile, hoping i'll be able to still get Cane out alive. His chances have been seriously deducted now.

...

**Einstine**

**...**

The sponsors are being killed rapidly now. The council has offered a reward for the murderer of Washington. I don't see how a ghost can die, again, with unfinished buisness. I look at the mathmatical equasions and my vision goes fuzzy. I can't even do the simplist of mathmatical equasions but I can figure out how to split atoms in order to make a town explode. How ironic. I look at the stupid first grade colloring book and sigh, tossing it to the side. I pick up the paper run by the Astor family of course. I begin to read the the blotches and specks.

"Hello Albert."

I looked up from my paper with a smile.

"Good morning Capone. Taking another break from work? What do they think your doing now? Drinking?"

Capone smiled and sat down, picking up the coloring book from my messy lab. He looks at it quizidly.

"Whats this?"

Smiling I reply.

"You first."

Capone sits down slowly, lowering himself down with odvious strain.

"Drinking of course, and whats this?"

"A coloring book."

Scowling Al picks up.

"Yes but why do you have it? Your suppost to be a whiz at-"

"Science I know."

Al looks at me, almost longingly. I don't know how the history books did it, but they were way off. Al has virtually no temper, unless your smack talking him, his wife, his family, and his friends. He sits their looking at me and smiling casually.

"Alright fine. I am not a math nerd, I can barely add and subtract numbers."

Al's mouth drops open. On any other circumstance I would have laughed. I crack a smile and look out the window.

"But-why-who-science-Einstine!"

I look at Al. Somtimes ignorance isn't bliss.

"When I was born..." I said faltering. "I had somthing wrong with my brain. My parents thought I was retarted, because I never spoke. I was tutored personally, and I realized somthing. Although, I was no good at math I was a whiz at science. I tinkered night and day at everything. I knew everything and anything. However my math skills refused to improve. It infuriated me. The science part of my brain was eating my mathmatic parts."

Al looked at me as I stood up. I put on my goggles and continued to weld together the pieces of metal.

"Good day Mr. Capone."

"Good day Mr. Einstine." Stated Al standing up. He tipped his hat I could tell. I heard his heels clicking on the marble floor of the Capitol building.

I must help that kid to not have the life I had. Parents that didn't care, and somthing you really couldn't do.

...

**...**

**Any gueses as to why Einstine chose his tribute? The council is made of these people.**

**Capone**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar **

**Aphrodite **

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**


	19. That night

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE AUESOME DRAMA!**

**...**

**ABE LINCOLN POV**

**...**

Death looms in the air. The great deciever and purpitrator. I grimly watch as the council is consumed by fear. How can you kill a ghost? I look at my fellow council men and women. They sit on the edge of their seats, and Capone is nervously figiting.

"Enough," I say standing up. "We are ghosts, and quite close to death. Why should we fear what comes for us all?"

I make my way across the floor to the door.

"When you decide not to be the sniviling, wimpy, decieving, cowardice people you are right now please notify me. Untill that date I will be trying to do some real good in the world."

I push open the door and walk through the marble halls, trying to make some sence of what I did. If any thing I just got them rilled up. George literally can't die again, he has to much unfinished buisness to die. I am aware now my feet have purly been guiding me to a place destined for me to find.

The library looms ahead.

I smile knowing thats exactly what I would find. I take off my hat and run a hand through my hair, but stop mid sweep. I looked at the inside of my hat and took a paper out of my hat. An unrecognisable scrawl was listed on the inside of the paper.

_Dear Mr. Lincoln_

_Due to the circumstances I will not state my name. However if you ever want to see Washington again you will stop the games._

_W.H.T_

I read the letter and imediately knew who did it. I put the paper back into my hat and made my way to the portal.

"Beam me up."

I soon felt my apperational form leave my body and find myself in the rooms. I see Alexander and tap him on the shoulder. He's odviously asleep.

"Alexander, Alexander wake up."

"Mmmmugh."

"Alexander-wake-up."

However Alexander did quite the opposite, and turned on his side, mumbling.

"ALEXANDER WAKE UP! FIRE! THE BRITTISH ARE COMMING! RONDALE RONDELA! TOMATO'S FROM ABOVE!"

I laughed at the dazed state Alex became. He thrashed arround trying to get unhooked from the covers. In the process his foot got tangeld on the end of the bed and he fell to the floor with a yelp. He then looked up at me with a sigh, pushing himself up with one arm.

"Hello Abe."

Smiling tiped my hat with an exagerated smile.

"We have a problem."

"Alexande bolted upright.

"What?"

I sat down and gestured for Alex to do the same. He did so and I sighed.

"Charles Cane's sponsor was killed. The ransome note says that if we want to see him again, we must stop sponsoring. He also will probably keep killing ghosts. I might..."

The sentence remained unfinished, and rightly so. Alexander picked at a piece of lint on the bed sheet with a grim expression.

"M. Lincoln ? Je sais votre ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous blessé notre honneur comme ça mon ami ?"

I silently hold a finger to my mouth, the universal gesture of scilence. I sliped through the floor boards.

...

Edju Pov

...

I creep down the hall to where Louis disappeared. I open the door to see him furiously trying to communicate with the kid from district 5. Smiling I slip through the door with a ghost like swiftness. With a smile I approach Louis and the boy.

"He is asking where the strange man in the hat went."

Stunned Alexander points to the floor. Louis, with some difficulty slips through and disappears. Alexander smiles and nods.

"Abe Lincoln."

"Loui the 14th."

Alexander nods as if he understands, but I know he doesn't. He guestures to the seat beside him and we talk late into the night.

...

Alex pov

...

I feel somewhat guilty, after all I like the other girl in my district and I'm falling for this girl as well. What is it with her? Her eyes and laugh? It is of no consequence, i'll probably not make it out anyway. The training is tomorrow, it is likely we won't suvive anyway... and yet...

**...**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar **

**Aphrodite **

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**


	20. Training day 1

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**WARNING MY COMPUTER IS DOWN AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY! I HAD ARROUND 147 VIRUS'.**

**...**

Carton Terence Holmes POV

...

If I hold the bow at a ninty degree angle the trajectory + the amount of drawback rate + gravity should cause it to hit the mark...

Smiling I try to pull the bow back far enough for it to work. I release and the arrow hits the target.

_Nice shot._

I jump and turn arround. Einstine is strolling leisurely towards me.

_Now fire faster._

Without responding I try to add the equasions together faster and hit the moving targets.

_Move faster and it will come more naturally._

I'm going pretty fast now, three arrows per minute. Each one hits the moving target in the heart. Einstine goes over to the controll booth and ups the speed by 20%. I still manage to rapid fire the arrows, each succesfully hiting the target. Albert is watching with smiling eyes and a frowning face, two strange expressions.

_Time for swordplay now._

I manage to stagger over to the swords and raise one with trembling arms.

_On guard!_

_..._

Edju Lorik Denilk Pov

...

Stupid Oliver, stiupid arrow for not going the right direction... I try again as Oliver- Orvil and Wilber snicker at me. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me help you, I promised after all."

He handed me an arrow and continued to give me instructions.

"Use your mouth as an anchor, and your index finger as a guide..."

He continued to speak on, but all I could see were his eyes his golden glorious eyes.

"Now release."

I did and the arrow hit the target, exactly where planed. I turned to him smiling.

"Your a good teacher."

Smiling he responded," Your a good student."

...

Alexander Pov

...

Her eyes are bown. A chocolate brown of sorts. Deep and dark with the lovely light of a child behind them. I like Chocolate. I smile and leave her to do her own thing. I try to shake off the feelings I have for the both of the girls. I look at the other girl I like across the way, Constance. I make eye contact with her and I looked away, I'm shure I am blushing. Her eyes are so diffrent... I look back at Edju and sigh. Life is full of choices, and I have only a couple more days to live.

_Hello Alex._

_Hello Abe._

Abraham comes to a stop beside me.

_You like the two of them don't you?_

I sigh and look at my feet.

_Yea I do... Have any advice._

_Yes, always brush your teeth, never eat yellow sno-_

_Not that kind of advice. _ I said interupting him. _Girl advice._

Abe burst out laughing and I scouled. I picked up a horse shoe and tied a rope to the end. I began to twirl it above my head.

_Ow-hey-Ouch!-Cut-ow! It- stop!- out!_

I tryed my hardest to hit Abe in the face. 1-20 times I succeded. I'm a natural Jackie Chan Man.

...

Stasi Aleroy Pov

...

I smile at the boy standing in the middle of the arena, he looks stressed out. My brother is battering a dummy, so naturally he has a lot of scars. The boy in the middle is battling an immaginary foe. I look at Ceasar, who gives me a thumbs up. I guesture for him to come over.

_Can you battle me?_

_I don't wish to hurt you milady._

I through him a sword.

_Try me._

_..._

Rosa Frill Blanco Pov

**...**

_Take these, consider them a gift._

I take the strange metal contraptions and slide them onto my hands.

_What are they?_

_Brass knuckles, they come in handy toots._

_Why do you always call me toots?_

_I like tootsie rolls._

_What are they?_

_A sort of candy, any way the knucles, if used right can block swords and do some nasty skull damage._

I smile and put on the knuckles that cover most of my hand. Standing up I punched Capone. My fist went through his head.

_Sorry Al..._

He remained scowling at me for the rest of practice.

**...**

**MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN! I'M UPDATING OFF MY IPOD!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar **

**Aphrodite **

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**


	21. The capturehurtkillchemical stuff

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**WARNING MY COMPUTER IS DOWN AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY! I HAD ARROUND 147 VIRUS'.**

**...**

**George Washington Pov**

**...**

I held a tentive hand to my forhead, feeling the running taste of blood trickle it's way down my neck. I dabbed at it with my knecherchief, hoping to satisfy the pain. I felt no relief. I looked at the white walls of my cell, and found no help, and no escape. The Capitol had wone, and for once in my life I felt utterly defeated. The one door at the other end of the room slid open and in came a man, wearing a stay puft marshmellow suit. They lifted me to my feet and the scientists came in poking me, prodding for anwsers. After being satisfied and looking at some brain tissue they left. Another man in a black suit came in.

"Do what you will."

Said a doctor as he left. The man put on a pair of black gloves, his dark eyes gleaming. I sank to the floor under my own weight.

How did they know how to hurt ghosts?

...

Orvill Wright

...

"Run Wilber!"

I said as the cleaver hit the wall behind me, sinking deap into the alley cobble. The man advanced toward me, meat stick drawn high. I ran, for all I held dear. I only stoped to pull the cleaver out of my shoulder and stagger after my brother's disappearing feet. I heard a sharp whistle behind me and only quickened my pace. I looked back over my shoulder and froze when I hit somone.

"Orvill, run, ya go' to 'uch to live for."

I nodded and gave the mobster a big hug. I staggered down the alley to my awaiting brother, hearing the distant pat-a-tat-tat of Al's gun.

"Now's the time to paint the town red!"

The gun get's fainter and eventually stops all together. My breathing is heavy and labored. The last thing I heard was.

"Jus like the good ol' days."

...

Ceasar POV

...

I look at the cup one of the people here gave me. Strange man, dressed in black. It's a nice cup however and I take a large swig of it and rush back into the council. I take my standing position, waiting for Lady Liberty. I take another gulp of the cup, and suddenly feel very ill. I clutch my stomach as a burning agony pierces my limbs. All I can hope now is at least one tribute will still be alive. I drop the cup and Fredrick Douglass looks over puzzled. I drop to his knee's and I hear him scream for help.

Oh wat joy.

...

Albert Einstine

...

I continue to weld the pieces of my contraption together in scilence. I felt the warmth of my hands and looked at the stupid math book on my lounge chair. A man came in and gave my shipment of chemicals. I took the paper and put my signature neatly on the page. He gave me the chemicals I needed and I took them gratefuly. I moved to my work bench and began to test the chemicals by moving them over a flame. Then, I was falling sideways, and the wall loomed behind me.

Then came the black.

...

The next training day will come tomorrow.

**...**

**MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN! I'M UPDATING OFF MY IPOD!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	22. Training day 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Dawn Katniss Mellark: 30

Darklove21: 25

Retrack52: 15

citruszen: 20

Twirlgirl821: 20

MockingjayAholic: 20

Lanraja: 20

Icetigers: 20

Vampirewolfgirl: 25

...

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: Omar Pomlar

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: Zalan Lain Mare

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Boy: Jake Darvis

Girl: Carina Serena Lynsworth

District 8:

Boy: Kirk Hamilton (mine)

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: Han Litchfield

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Rose Clarity Dense

**WARNING MY COMPUTER IS DOWN AND I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FREQUENTLY! I HAD ARROUND 147 VIRUS'.**

**...**

**Louis the 14th**

**...**

"La merde, la chiquenaude, me tourner et me fronce environ hors ! La mort traîne dans l'air chaque où ! La rotation de chiquenaude de merde me et me fronce environ hors ! La mort vient pour nous tous ! La merde, la chiquenaude, me tourner et me fronce environ hors. Lewis stupide Caroll et ses chansons stupides!"

I sang down the hall way. Stupid Lewis Caroll! Why must your songs be so catchy? I sighed and strolled into the confrence room.

"Qu'en haut?"

I strolled over to Confundus who looked to the sky.

"这是一个诡计问题吗？天空当然!"

So I smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"Watcha looking at?"

Asked Abe strolling in with George Washington's replacement, Ben Franklin. They both stoped and looked at the ceiling. Confundus' eyes got wide and he smiled.

"是那项圣条款?"

"No... It's not."

Franklin looked confused, but just shook his head and laughed. Abe smiled at the joke Ben didn't know. Lady liberty came in and we ajorned to our seats to watch the training through our apperative forms. You see, we can't really go to the game arena. We can turn fully ghosts and go, but never be phisically set and stone. We gazed into our crystal rocks and rotated towards the earth.

...

Charles Cane

...

"Who the heck are you?"

I asked the strange man in a funny suit.

"Where is George?"

It was true I didn't know George well, but I knew him well enough to care. The strange man just smiled.

"You have just as much of a clue as I. So, i'll be replacing for George for now. Only no one can truly replace him."

He said with a sad smile. He clapped his hands together and rubbed his thumbs together.

"So, let's get started."

...

Zalan Mare

...

_Lift the thing higher, now lower now higher, now lower._

_I GET IT YOUR MAGESTY!_

_DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!_

In the face of normal it was pretty normal. My ghostly friend has given me at least three pep talks today, and tormented Snow without me knowing it. Snow seems to be getting paler and paler by the day, worn down by all the ghosts. I continue to lift the weights while Georigicus la dorkicus keeps screaming in my ear. Never ask a stuck up king for help.

**...**

**Lady Liberty**

**...**

The times have been getting worse, these attacks and now Capone is gone? That can't be right. I look at the little girl without a ghost and wonder why the world must be so cruel? Times change, but only certian people remain the same. I look over at the other tributes and sit down on a bench beside Rosa Frill Blanco. I lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Hope is never lost, if you know where to find it."

She looks arround to pinpoint the voices wear abouts but alass, I am already gone.

...

**MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN! I'M UPDATING OFF MY IPOD!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	23. Interviews part 1

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! Please send in suggestions and if I haven't used your person for a while its for one of three reasons.

1. I'm not really shure how they're diffrent from the rest of the group.

2. I've forgotten about them.

3. You didn't give me enough of a review.

So please pm or review to say that I barely use your person. Please add special things they would do or somthing. Enjoy the interviews.

...

Napoleon Blownaparte

...

Huh, well my styleist person did a good job on my out fit to say the least. I'm dressed like Napoleon, right down to the slicked back hair and the medals. I do a little spin and admire the chink of the mettal. I'm going to own in the games this year. I step onto the stage with a smile and a wave at the cheering audience. Ceasar has gone white this year. Everything he's wearing is white and his eyes have no pupils. He looks like a ghost.

"So Napoleon, what do you think of your outfit?"

Smiling I lean back in my chair.

"It describes me perfectly."

"How so?"

This guy is so predictable, how is he still holding this job after sooo long? I clench a hand into a fist and hold it to my heart.

"My metal will be tried and I will be victorious."

Smiling I stand up as the buzzer rings. My dog Artus follows after me. The games have a twist this year, and this great dane will do great things.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

I walk up onto the stage in my gold dress. It's just above the knees and strapless gold. On both sides of my face are giant stars covering my eyes in silver makeup. They wanted to do just one, but I nearly killed my stylist when she said it. I sit down and smooth out the dress. Floss, my lamb comes over beside me and sits down, appearing well behaved.

"So Rosa, what do you belive in over everything else?"

"Balence, all you need it a little to much of somthing and the world explodes."

Ceasar nodds as if he understands. I'm looking arround desprately for Al to help me out of here, he prommised he'd help me. He can't lie can he? He started a food fight for me! Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of black and white, but I ignore it as my attention is dragged back to Ceasar.

"A noble belief. How do you think your lamb will help you during the games?"

"I think their are far more powerful forces protecting me than my lamb at the moment I belive. However she will come in handy."

It was an unmistakeable gesture. Ceasar's eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I understand what you meen."

His voice was so genuine, like he almost knew Al was... Wait a minute, Ceasar is over 70 years old, he still looks like he's thirty. He's all white, like a ghost, and he seems to know about Al. That says somthing, I'm not the only one with an advantage in this game. The buzzer rings and I get off the stage and run into somone.

"Hello toots."

...

Alistair Aleroy

...

Hurmph... I round the corner and get up onto the stage in my strange garb. I'm dressed in a red tee shirt and a white suit with a pair of jeans. Ironic is it not? I get onto the stage with out making eye contact with my interviewer.

"Hello Alistair, I understand you and your sister are sharing an animal this year?"

I nodd and reply with an almost silent yes. Last night I was informed of my ghost's poisioning. How can ghost's get poisioned? It was delivered by a strange man with a long beard and a hat that strangely reminded me of a stove. I look up as the man asks me another question.

"So Mr. Aleroy what do you think of you and your sister both getting picked?"

I look into the eyes of Ceasar, but not. I look into the eyes of my sponsor.

...

Anastasia Aleroy

...

I look at my brother and almost laugh, how can I not? He looks like a complete fool. However he soon comes back with a bounce and eases into a conversation, that has the audience in total agreement. The buzzer rings and as we pass eachother he wisperes in my ear.

"Good luck sis."

Well thats the first time he's ever said that to me. I smile as I climb onto the stage. I look at my brother who gives me a thumbs up. I can't help but smile and sit down with the man my brother knows so well. If Snow thinks he's running these games this year he's mistaken. I smile as I sit down. I see out of the corner of my eye the godess of love come onto the stage with shadow!

"Shadow!"

I smile and sit down my the wolf who licks my face like kisses. I hear an awww comming from the audience. I give Shadow a big hug and return to my seat.

"So," asks Ceasar leaning in, "how did you meet Shadow?"

He asks genuinely curious.

"Well I found her injured as a puppy and I took her in and healed her. We let her go, but she came back. She's been part of the family ever since."

He nodds with a smile and leans back in his chair. The timer rings.

...

Zalan Mare

...

I step up onto the stage in my blue outfit. I smile at George, who is scowling at me in the corner of my eye. I requested the color just to annoy his magesty. I think that, over time, I have become better friends with my sponsor. He isn't so scary anymore. He almost seems like a normal person, like a father that actually appreciated me. I sit down by the scary Ceasar.

"So," He says leaning in."

"So..." I say back, causing the audience to laugh and Ceasar to smile.

"What do you think of your district?"

"Well, they are slimey, the fish. I belive they count as part of the district."

"Well yes but-"

"Well, fish have rights to!"

The audience is cracking up now.

"Thats not what I-"

"Are you saying fish have no rights?"

"Well no thats not what I m-"

"How dare you! I bid you good day sir!"

The buzzer rings as I leave my seat, in my wake a cackling audience.

...

Namine Luce Night

...

I can't believe this torture. The makup the foundation the crap all over my face! I step onto the stage and sit on the chair, nervously on edge. I smile and take up a proper posture. I wave slightly and settle into a conversation.

"So Namine, are you fitting in well at the Capitol."

"Oh yes I've made many friends."

I smile and hear almost silent foot falls behind me. A hand touches my shoulder.

"Although I believe tough times are yet arround the bend."

The crowd murmers at my unexpected rhyme. I smile and try to remain calm. I hear a voice whisper in my ear.

_The council is getting killed. I promissed you._

The voice faded away into nothingness. I was begining to doubt the promise. I was totaly alone in these games

...

**Going on vacation again! Need ideas! Bad writers block!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	24. Interviews part 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! Please send in suggestions and if I haven't used your person for a while its for one of three reasons.

1. I'm not really shure how they're diffrent from the rest of the group.

2. I've forgotten about them.

3. You didn't give me enough of a review.

So please pm or review to say that I barely use your person. Please add special things they would do or somthing. Enjoy the interviews.

...

Namine Luce Night

...

I leave the hell hole and continue back stage to the make up station.

_I really can believe I was paired with you now._

I smile at lewis and sit down as the stylists begin to remove my layers of foundation and blush. I watch as Alexander goes up and I smile. He's wearing an army uniform, I wonder why. A golden parrot sits on his shoulder. He is smiling and suddenly he winks at the camera and the girls go crazy. Ceasar begins to talk about his adoring fans and he seems to be avoiding anwsering one question particularly.

"Are you dating annyone?"

I lean in anctiously, and the timer rings. Drat, just when it was getting good. I sigh and sit back in my chair. Lewis sits down beside me. I look at him closely.

_Lewis, you cut your hair, and your face isn't as white._

It wasn't a question, well it was sort of. He only nodded and picked up a paper beside him. I'm tempted to smack him with the brush. I can't help but smile as Constance and Edju walk in, each similarly giving eachother the evil eye. Alexander walks in tow. Each is followed by their sponsor. The black one, Fredrick, seems to be critically abusing the tall white one. The odd sponsor is doodling in a note book. Constance links her arm with his and she marches off with her head held high. I smile.

...

Zalan Lain Mare

...

I sigh and sit down, burrying my face in my hands. I acted like a complete idiot. I watch as George strides over to me, his regal facade overwhelming. He sits down beside me. I look up and see a strange man tap dancing and singing.

"While I was walkin' down the beach  
One bright and sunny day  
I saw a great big wooden box  
A-floatin' in the bay  
I pulled it in and opened it up  
And much to my surprise  
Oh, I discovered a...  
Right before my eyes  
Oh, I discovered a...  
Right before my eyes

I picked it up and ran to town  
As happy as a king  
I took it to a guy I knew  
Who'd buy most anything  
But this is what he hollered at me  
As I walked in his shop  
"Oh, get out of here with that...  
Before I call a cop"  
"Oh, get out of here with that...  
Before I call a cop"

I turned around and got right out  
A-runnin' for my life  
And then I took it home with me  
To give it to my wife  
But this is what she hollered at me  
As I walked in the door  
"Oh, get out of here with that...  
And don't come back no more"  
"Oh, get out of here with that...  
And don't come back no more"

[Instrumental Interlude-dancing Disney]

I wandered all around the town  
Until I chanced to meet  
A hobo who was lookin' for  
A handout on the street  
He said he'd take most any old thing  
He was a desperate man  
But when I showed him the...  
He turned around and ran  
Oh, when I showed him the...  
He turned around and ran

I wandered on for many years  
A victim of my fate  
Until one day I came upon  
St Peter at the gate  
And when I tried to take it inside  
He told me where to go  
Get out of here with that...  
And take it down below  
Oh, get out of here with that...  
And take it down below

The moral of this story is  
If you're out on the beach  
And you should see a great big box  
And it's within your reach  
Don't ever stop and open it up  
That's my advice to you  
'Cause you'll never get rid of the...  
No matter what you do  
Oh, you'll never get rid of the...  
No matter what you do"

I smiled and claped politely. In truth he was really good. I leaned in curious, but before I could get a good look, he tiped his hat and walked off. I saw George withdraw an out stretched hand and realized he threw a coin to the dancer. I smiled and caught the eye of Edju Lorilk Denilk.

I think I have game.

...

Carina Serena Lynsworth

...

_JUST SHUT UP MR. ADAMS!_

No matter what I did I couldn't shut that obnoxious man up. I turned arround and he ran into me. I then did the unthinkable, I patted him on the head. With a normal person, this would have been perfectly fine, and even cute. To Mr. Adams it was a symbolic gesture of agrivation. That was perfectly fine with me if he would shut up.

"BLA BLAH BLURG. SOMTHING BORING I DON'T CARE ABOUT BLA. HOW VERY RUDE BLA BLAH BA BLA."

I stuck a pair of head phones in my ears and smiled. I went over to the changing station and began to un-makupify myself. Yes I knew all about these ghostly people, a little to much. I think the reason John bothered me so much is because I relied on music to get information accross. I smiled and patted John on the head again, and his responce was shocking.

He actually smiled.

...

Namine Luce Night

...

I watched as the grown up men continued to argue with each other. I looked at Alexander who looked back at me, concern etched on his face. I looked back over my shoulder, where Constance and Edju where fighting. I couldn't take it any more. I burst out laughing. Abe and Fredrick just looked so rediculous.

"So sorry it's not very right

for the both of you look rediculous so please, stop the fight."

It really was funny. Abe had nocked over some black makeup and he looked like Fredrick, and Fredrick had knocked over some white makeup so he looked like Abe. They burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

It's not so bad being Sherlock, but everyone expects you to be a geinius. I smile at Alexander and Namine laughing. If looks could kill, Namine would be dead. Constance and Edju just wish they could be her right now. Their laughter is uncerimoniously cut to an end. I look at Einstine, who again is showing no emotion.

_Listen in._

"All Right tributes gather arround."

_Thats Fogtop._

I nodd and listen in.

"I have recieved word on what the arena will be. It will be a great big mansion in district 13. It's large enough for an arena, and small enough for us not to loose you. If your sponsors know the terain well you have a better chance of survival."

A murmer coursed through the crowd. How did Fognoy know?

...

**I'm alive! It's taking all my will power to sit down again after an eight hour car ride. (I had no internet conection it killed me. The song disney sings is "The Thing" by Phil Harris.**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	25. Soldiers and Knuckles

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! Please send in suggestions and if I haven't used your person for a while its for one of three reasons.

1. I'm not really shure how they're diffrent from the rest of the group.

2. I've forgotten about them.

3. You didn't give me enough of a review.

So please pm or review to say that I barely use your person. Please add special things they would do or somthing. Enjoy the interviews.

...

Abraham Lincoln

...

I smile despite the stony facade of the hall. Slowly I draw my eye down into a wink as the smile fades away from my face. I look over at Douglass, who luckilly hasn't seen me. I remain stony as the crowd breaks up. I smile slightly at Disney teaching Constance to tap dance and then look at the expression on her face as she comes over to me.

Oh Crap.

I try to smile and remain friendly but the truth is, I don't know anything about Walt Disney, or her for that matter. So I try to remain friendly, but pray to god Alexander will show up. She marches up to me and puts her nose under my fluffy beard, wich is quite a feat considering I'm so tall.

"Hello Madam erm... Constance... what can I... erm... do for you?"

I watch as a broad grin stretches across her face. I now know when I should be scared. I however show no signature of fear.

"Well, I need you to convince Alexander I'm the one."

I have to use all my will power to keep from frowning. I only furrow my brow together, and before I can respond Fognoy came back in. I'm saved.

"Has anyone seen Charles Cane? I need to brief him on the arena."

I watch as everyone shakes their heads no. Fognoy sighes and sits down on an overly plush pink couch and twiddles his thumbs nervously. Who knows how much trouble he could get in if Snow found out?

...

Charles Cane

...

I tucked my legs to my chest and scooched my arms away from my body as I climbed through the air shaft. I knew it was dangerous and rebelious, but I had to take chances. I schooched bit by bit untill I reached a ventalation shaft. Looking through I saw armed peace keepers run down the hall in single file. I smiled and continued to crawl down the shaft through the capitol walls. I was squished, and normaly in district 10 we had all the space in the world. I continued to crawl and took from my pocket, a map Fognoy just so happened to have on him convieniently fall to the floor. I spread it out and hit my head on the warm metal. It seemed that Snow's office was up to the right. I stuck the map back into my pocket, rubbed my head, and continued to crawl. I found the air shaft and spread out as much as possible, giving my cramped legs space. I am almost six feet so it was hard to fit in the smallest shaft possible. I wish I was from district 12. With a sigh I looked down into the room and froze.

"George."

I could have laughed with joy and the sincere oddity of the situation. I wondered if our telepathy link would still work.

_George..._

Washington looked arround and I smiled, but stoped. His eye was turning purple and his clothes were torn in many places, blood oozing out of them. Along his head was a giant gash of blood, but the most peculiar thing about the blood was, it was silver. He was looking arround now and tried to get to his feet, and fell. He caught himself on a chair.

"I must be immagining... Theirs no way..."

I leaned back shocked. I had no idea ghosts could phisically make noise. I looked arround the room more. It was white, with a 2 small cots, a table and 2 chairs. I looked arround the room some more and froze. Apparently murderers and ghosts are put in the same room together. I scowled and knew, I would fight untill the end to free George, I wish I could say the same about my father.

_George it's Charles i'm above you._

_Charles! It's so good to see you! Quickly, you must leave before they realize your gone and you have no hope for the games._

_I'm going to get you out of their George, you wait and see._

_Admarial Cane you..._

George cut himself off realizing what he had said. I saw him shake his head slightly, the white curls of his wig bouncing off his pale face. I knew what had to be done.

_Fine George fine..._

I smiled to myself and prepared to do somthing my brother would have been proud of. I continued along the air shaft to the next opening. I uncurled the pocketknife I had stuck in my pocket and moved the multipul devices. I finally came across a small screwdriver. I smiled and began to unscrew the first screw. It was tiring work and took a good five minutes before the screw actually came out. With a small smile I continued on the others. After a while I unlached the vent and sliped down into the empty coridor. I looked arround the corner to see a guard coming. I sliped behind a door frame and listened as his footsteps grew louder.

And louder

and louder

and louder

and all at once he was taken unconcious with the swing of an arm. I smiled and searched along his jacket, and found an identification tag. I smiled and walked down the hall to a big white sliding door. I slid the card and a big green "Access Granted" virtual light appeared. The door slid to the side and I looked arround. Definately the right room. I motioned for George to come out, he steped over the thresh hold stuttering like a maniac.

_You-how?-not allowed-killed-bomb-father?_

I couldn't help but smile and give george a big hug for the blumbering idiot.

_I heard that._

I smile and give him another big hug. Silently we make our way back to the rooms. I can't ignore however the extra patter of feet behind me.

...

Anastasia Aleroy

...

I don't know how this butterfly is going to help me win the hunger games. I growl and look at "Aphi" who is giving medicine to Ceasar. I can't help but notice the gental ease in wich she does it, careful not to overdose, or underdose, or sit on his aching red hot arm. I tilt my head to the side and look at my brother. If he was injured, would I help him in the same way? Would he help me? I smile and know one thing, he would now.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

He's gone, Al Capone, my sponsor and mentor is gone. He started a food fight for me and gave his immortality for who? For Kendal Resista's sponsors thats who. I can't help but shed a tear. Abraham Lincoln invited me to the funeral services, when they find his body. I let out a choke of a sob but stop, and put on my brass knuckles. I finger my hair with a free hand and smile. I put the knuckles on another hand and stand up. I walk over to a wall and in frustration, punch it. My hand went through a concrete steel bound wall. I took off the knuckles and flexed my fingers. Would they let my knuckles into the games. I let out a cry of pain when the knuckles seemed to melt into my fingers dissappearing completely. On my wrist were the words E Pluribus Unium. I smiled and said them in a whisper, and the knuckles came back. I took them off again and rubbed my skin, and said the words again. They melted back in. I smiled and knew Al would never really leave me.

...

Kendra Resista

...

I looked over at the strange girl murmering things under her breath and I almost compared her to Ace. I looked at Wilber who was making a big fuss over his brother, somthing I thought I would never see. I knew three things

1. Almost certain death awaited me tomorrow.

2. I had a leg above the rest because of Wilber and Oliver, even if they were injured.

3. W.H.T is killing ghosts and soon he will resort to killing tributes.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

Dead, a word that rings in the mind of hobo's and kings. Fear and Death are inseperable and yet I feel no fear of the death tomorrow brings. I look at my sponsor, now shattered and put in a wheel chair after the explosion that nearly killed him. I smiled and drew myself up to full height, smoothing my suit with a hand.

"Howdy Sherlock."

Said Kaylee Ann Smith in her usual country accent. I tiped my hat and attempted a smile. Her Sponsor followed her, pleasant and cheery in a motherly way. Samual Langhorn came up behind me and claped me on the shoulder Taft accompanied him.

"Tomorrows the day."

Said Sam with a sigh. I nodded in agreement, a silent agreement. I knew Sam would probably die tomorrow.

"Hey Sam, Kaylee, Taft... we should form an alliance... it would be only temporary of course but you know we need help..."

Each one of them pitched in their ideas and immediatly agreed. We began to format a plan.

...

**Comments please!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	26. Alexander Before the Games

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! Please send in suggestions and if I haven't used your person for a while its for one of three reasons.

1. I'm not really shure how they're diffrent from the rest of the group.

2. I've forgotten about them.

3. You didn't give me enough of a review.

So please pm or review to say that I barely use your person. Please add special things they would do or somthing. Enjoy the interviews.

...

Alexander... Before the games

...

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

The sickening sound of a knife hitting flesh, was much to my satisfaction.

Well, not that I wanted to kill that deer, but it had to be done. Alexander Van

Der Donck squatted down in the dirt examineing his apparent kill. His hand shot

out and with a quick flick ended the buck's life. A squawk above his head

alerted Alex to his friend's presence. Mathew, the family Changeling flew in

circles, counter clock wise. Alexander smiled and turned around.

"Oliver, you are no good at that."

"Rats."

Alexander turned around to reveal a pleasant face. Oliver cocked his head and

gave him a toothy smile in complete sincerity. He walked over smiling and

clapped his friend on the back. Oliver took a good look at the deer. He prodded

it a bit.

"A great catch, old but not old enough to have bad meat."

Alexander looked at his friend in discust. The forest floor glowed green

under their feet.

"I'm so glad Oliver, that you seem to show so much sympathy. I didn't know

you liked animals."

Oliver smiled and knelt down, sensing his friends eminent sarcasm. Oliver was

a tan boy, with blue eyes that seemed to pierce your stomach and give you a warm

feeling. The feeling of a father's love and caring arms. A brotherly affection.

His black hair and tan skin seemed to make his eyes seem even stranger and pop.

Oliver wasn't the only one who had strange features. Alexander had gold eyes,

and people often accused him of being an angel or a devil. Only one person had

called him a devil, and he was dead now.

"Help me hackle the legs."

Hackle means to tie up. Oliver's vocabulary was steadily getting worse.

Alexander sat on his rump and helped his friend tie the legs, while making small

talk.

"So..." Asked Alexander, "Have you seen Elizabeth lately?"

"No but she's coming back soon. I don't know where that family of her's goes

all the time."

"Ah well, erm how's your neck?"

Instinctively Alexander's hand lept to his neck with a grim face. He steadily

put his hand down.

"I'm on medication, I should be fine."

Oliver nodded and continued to hackle. Hackle by the way is a verb. In the

District war Alexander was a POV. A prisoner of war, and that meant not good

things. He escaped and had to live in the wild for two weeks, getting what he

needed with a pocket knife. He made it back to camp only to go back to the enemy

camp and sabotage them. In the process he was wounded. Thinking it was a death

wound the doctors left him to die. Oliver never gave up hope in his friend, and

nursed him back to health.

"So, you got your eye on annyone yet?"

Alexander looked up from the deer legs. He stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

Oliver looked somewhat sheepish. He smiled and continued to rope together the

legs of the buck, accidentally getting his finger stuck.

"Well, we are eighteen. If we survive the reaping, we get to settle down, and

take a..."

Alexander nodded knowing where his friend was going with this. He smiled and

jerked his knife out of the buck's stomach. With some difficulty and blood he

managed to. He nodded at Oliver's unfinished statement. It was unlikely that

they would reach old age. For Alexander it would be painful to die probably.

Oliver would die in his sleep, surrounded by loved ones. Alexander could predict

this, but never considered actually having a family of his own. He didn't want

to hurt someone. Oliver was still trying to get his finger unstuck from the

buck. He looked at his friend, who was still deep in thought. Customary to this

he just continued to get himself unstuck.

"Who would you marry Oliver?"

"Oh... well I don't know..."

"Well."

With a smile Alexander poked his friend in the stomach.

"Who's going to feed that monster eh?"

Oliver scowled, and it just proved Alexander knew his friend. He was drawing

Oliver's attention away from the subject of marriage. He poked Oliver again and

his friend lept at him, but missed as Alexander jumped backwards and Oliver

rolled away, unharmed. They discarded anything sharp they had on them, and ran

at each other. The speed and dexterity of these men was amazing. They leaped

around and pranced the green floor of the forest. They circled like dogs,

looking for a weakness, growling all the time. Oliver ran at Alexander and they

locked in a headlock. Arms pumping Alexander threw Oliver to the ground,

establishing his victory. He then fell down beside his friend laughing.

"Well, we should be getting to town."

They looked up at the canope of tree's. All that silent beauty, so fragile.

Change one thing and poof! It's gone forever.

"Yea... I think that's the first time I came close to winning General."

"All right Private, let's go."

"I came close!"

"In your dreams."

The two boy's hosted the buck over their shoulders after getting. This was

done because a long stick was inbetween the buck's leg's. Kind of like a spit

roast. In a most unceremonial manner they navigated through the tree's to the

town. The town was amazing. Doctors and Scientists of every profession and

category walked about the streets, talking about the problems and statistics of

the day. All of the houses were made of white marble. As one of the richest

Districts, District 5 was architecturally sound. Pillars and fancy engravements

made the houses look Greek. Above city hall was the town token. A sceptre with

two green snakes. Sand ran through the snakes and down into a giant hour glass.

It would circulate back up in an endless circle. City Hall looked a lot like the

white house, exept more architecture. Every column told a story, or a formula's

history. In here lived the Mayor of District 5, Adrien. Adrien was well liked

around town, and out of town. His wife was deceased, and he seemed to know

something about everything. Every woman was in love with him. He had green eyes,

brown hair, a strong build, a slight beard, slightly wrinkled, and perfect white

skin. Alexander walked up the steps and past the snakes that glowed green as the

sand ran through them as they brought the buck to Adrien. They past butlers and

maids of countless numbers. They past politicians and Doctors, and a nurse. Into

the kitchen they went with the deer.

"Hola! I'm so glad to see you! Mua! MUUA!"

"Ech!"

"Gross Mr. Chef!"

They were greeted and kissed (on the cheek) by a plump, stereotypical Italian

chef. He had to be over 200lbs, with a greasy black moustache and slicked back

hair. His giant floppy hat tilted like the tower of pizza. A giant bird flew

into the kitchen. It looked similar to a parrot, except it was gold, and twice

the size. The tips of it's wings were bright blue, and it landed on Alexander's

shoulder as they set the buck down. People of every race hurried around

preparing meals. Multiple ovens and cookers were being used.

"Hey Matthew."

"G-good evening-g Alexander sir."

Mathew, is a Changeling. A Changeling is a type of bird that can understand

and speak English. Well, with some rather small dilemma's, like stutter. Matthew

is a very sophisticated bird. At 103 years of age the bird goes from father to

son. Changelings have been known to live thousands of years, and favor some

masters, and remember some better than other's.

"Hello Matt."

Mathew scooted closer to Alexanders face. Mr. Chef had turned a bright red.

The two left the kitchen in a hurry, determined for Matt to make it another six

hundred years. When they reached the hall Alexander smiled and stroked the top

of the golden bird's head with two fingers. Oliver stood by the door taping a

foot on the floor.

"Comon Alexander."

Alexander smiled and walked over to the door. Matt pecked at his head

annoying him further. He swatted aimlessly at the bird.

"I'm commin, by Godfrey."

They hurried back down the hall. The hall ran all the way through the Mayor's

mansion. Everything was very open. A water fall fell down from the top and ran

through the center, and a little bridge went over the middle. Twelve poles held

up the ceiling, and one had been knocked down some time ago. It sat, still

crumbled on the floor. The mayor refused to have anyone clear it up. They

hurried over the bridge and took a sad look at the crumbled symbol of power you

could still see.

"Bull."

"Bull indeed."

The two stood on the bridge, looking at the column's. After a while they

continued over the bridge and over to a set of double doors. The doors were

light, painted cream and gold. Markings made to look like gold ivy grew up the

side of the door. They pushed the door open and walked into the spacious

library. A tinkling crash alerted them to an elevated platform on the other side

of the room. On the platform was a desk, and behind the desk, the mayor. The

poor Mayor looked horrible. His body disproportionately stationed, and his eyes

red. His hair was everywhere, unlike the customary slicked down style. Slowly,

the Mayor lowered his head onto the desk, and passed out. Oliver and Alexander

were now desperately thrashing through piles of letters to get to the mayor.

"Dad? DAD?"

Alexander slapped his fathers cheeks.

"Common dad wake up."

"Ugh..."

Alexander slapped the mayor some more. As his father gradually gained

consciousness, he slapped him less. The Mayor shook himself, and then looked up

at Alexander surprised.

"Alexander? What are you doing here?"

"Common dad, you need to rest."

"Alexander, I'm perfectly fine, I have a lot of work to do. Hello

Oliver."

Oliver smiled and bowed to Mr. Van Der Donck. Adrien wore a black vest, a

white shirt, black suit pants, and brown boots. Around his neck was a gold

necklace with a cross. On his hand 3 rings. His marriage ring, the mayor's seal,

and former Hunger Game referee seal. Each was on a different finger, and each

one served a different purpose.

"Come on dad."

"Alex, II'm fine."

"No or not daddy. I saw you."

A new voice was lead into the conversation.

"I knoe tis daddy."

A little boy, possibly six years old had appeared from the piles of books. He

tossed what appeared to be Annie's script on the floor and ran over to his papa.

Peter was his name, lil peet. Adorable in every aspect of his being. His eyes

were big and green. His hair was gold and long. His eyes sucked you in and you

were reminded of everything good. Alexander and Oliver made eye contact. They

jumped over the books and grabbed a protesting Adrien by the armpits.

"Wait what? Let go of me I say! Alexander Van Der Donck, let go of me this

instant! Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

On most occasions this would be completely ridiculous. However Adrien often

overworked himself and had to be pulled away on several other occasions.

Alexander's other brother, Fredrick often went to find Alex when Adrien

overworked himself.

"Alexander-put-me-down! Said Adrien pronouncing his words. "Put me! DOWN!

OMPH!"

Alexander and Oliver heavily deposited Adrien onto a couch in the parlor. He

immediately stopped thrashing around and grabbed a paper. Alexander whipped it

out of his hand. Instead he replaced it with somthing by Charles Dickens.

"What the **** is this?"

"Dad! "Peter's right their!"

"Aw shucks he won't repeat it. Right Peter?"

"Sure ****."

Alexander stood with his hands crossed, tapping his foot on the floor. Adrien

collapsed with a sigh in the couch.

"Alright, alright."

Alexander slipped Peter a new toy. He winked at Peter and Peter winked back.

Adrien was to absorbed in his book to care. Adrien needed to relax more any way

and bribing Peter was perfectly acceptable. Alexander and Oliver left to get

ready for the games. They knew they probably wouldn't get picked, but prepared

to be herded like sheep for slaughter, while pretending to be honored. Oliver's

family wouldn't mind, they never did. Always carefree, and they deserved it

after all they went through. Oliver's grandparents were in the games, and their

entire family was supported by the government. After the games Sean Kingston had

married his sweetheart from school and they had settled down on a nice piece of

estate and raised the family. Hence Oliver's contact with Alexander.

"So wich one should I wear, the gold one or the black one?"

"The black one. I'll wear the gold one.

Alexander nodded and slipped a black vest over his white dress shirt. He left

on his black dress pants and pulled on a pair of black boots. He put on a

clip-on tie and twirled around.

"How do I look?"

"Like you went hunting, put on a vest and some boots."

"Eh, not the look I was going for."

Oliver buttoned up the gold vest over his white dress shirt. He was already

wearing brown pants so he looked dressy and well done. Alexander was combing his

gold hair back with a comb. Oliver smartly cuffed the ends of his shirt. Adrien

looked up from his book with a smile. He looked much more relaxed now than he

did in his study. He had his reading glasses on and his legs were elevated on

the edge of the bench. Alexander handed his father the comb. With a sigh Adrien

reluctantly put down his book and combed his hair back and over his head,

getting rid of any flyaway hair. He looked much better but his eyes were still

sad. His pale blue eyes.

"Well, do you think annyone will volunteer?"

Oliver and Alexander took one look at each other.

"Mandy Pitinkin."

Adrien nodded, Amanda was a nice girl, but she was a career. She'd come out

on top, no matter what. Amanda's parents were her trainers, and insisted she

call them Amelia and Don. Adrien flashed back to kinder garden, where he had

seen Amanda. She was so shy, and so smiley. She had been his friend, but

gradually, she began to fade away. At small portions, then not coming to friend

gatherings. She disappeared all together one day.

"Ah yes, you had her all the way up into high school correct?"

"Yep."

The three sat in scilence. Alexander offered his hand to his father, who took

it. He pulled him off the couch and Adrien dusted himself off. Paper goo and

such stuck to him, however his pants remained in one piece. So Alexander handed

him a white velvet vest. Adrien discarded his old one and put on the vest. After

searching arround in the closet for a bit Adrien found an oversized white fedora

and a black suit coat. He twirled arround with a smile.

"How do I look?"

"Perfectly acceptable in high society.

Adrien smiled a genuine smile, not the fake one when he was asked about the

games. He never answered the questions, just smiled into the cameras. With a

sigh of epic proportions Adrien looked at his watch.

"It's time."

...

...

**Comments please!**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine (attacked**

**George Washington (captive)**


	27. Another night

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! (Still) I'm now posting the list of careers

Napoleon

Rosa Frill Blanco

Custer

The Aleroys

Edju

Hamilton

Litchfield

Taft

...

Kaylee Ann Smith

...

I watch as the sun goes down over the capitol houses. I watch and immagine all the children complaining and the parents laughing. I smile as they all mentaly sit together on the couch in the living room and dad plays razzbery while mom makes popcorn. I smile and smooth out the bedside.

_Hello my dear._

Says a familiar voice beside me. I smile and pat the now smooth bed. Eleanor sits down beside me, and smiles. I grimance in shock, her eyes are no longer shining. The smile is empty and I'm temped to ask whats wrong. She just gives me a hug and we watch the sun set. I am now tempted to share a very personal belief with her, just because i'll probably die tomorrow.

_Eleanor, have you ever wanted to do somthing more with your life? You know like be remembered?_

I see the faint look of suprise as Eleanor smiles, with no spark in her eyes. It's starting to scare me with no spark. She just smiles as usual.

_Please go on._

I smile and look at my thumbs. I sigh and decide that it's best if I trust Eleanor.

_All my life i've wanted to be somthing more, yet when the time arrises, I fail. I want to be more, not just another name on a plack and I don't want to hurt people to get there or it's not worth going._

I'm going to cry if she calls me sweetie again or honey. I look over at Eleanor to see her taking the matter seriously. She's also looking at her thumbs and I see them perfectly polished and angled. I look at my own and see roughness arround the edges.

_I am just like you._

Said Eleanor slowly.

_I was born, into a rich family, but my mother made me work arround the house anyway. I was an ugly girl, however you are not. Personality wise we are the same but diffrent, and thats what my country was based on._

Began Eleanor with a sigh. I was left with many questions like what country? Eleanor opened her mouth to speak again, scilencing my thoughts.

_A long time ago their was a land called America. It was a great land and somone with nothing could be the richest millionare. My husband was elected president, but he is very diffrent than Snow. He was elected by the most popular vote, and the people chose him. There were other types of branches so my husband didn't have all the controll. Being his wife I had to chose a topic to campain for during his presidency._

I listened on facinated by this America and these elected popular vote.

_I chose woman's rights. I wanted women to have the same right to a job or office as men. I wanted all men __**and**__ women to be equal. I was harrased publicly for it._

I listened in closely. It sounded like somthing I would do. I was so facinated by these people, these Americans and their leaders.

_It was said I should stick to nitting. However little school girls thought diffrently._

Out of her pocket eleanor drew some letters she gave one to me. It was written in crude handwriting and adressed to her.

_Go ahead, read it, you should know it's a copy._

_**Dear Madam President,**_

_**Muy name iz Jedidiaha Smiht. I want yo to knou that I thak yo for what yo ar doing. I thank you for my sister who cant wite yet. I will be verry hapy fo her to grou up in a wounderfol world.**_

_**Thak you**_

_**Jedidiaha Smith**_

_**P.S Pleaz wirt bak**_

I looked at the scratchy pen-manship with trembeling hands. I know the name Jed, he was my great grandfather. I smile and give Eleanor a hug, I really am like her.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

I polish my brass knuckles with a rag and can't help but feel imprisoned. I look at the lavish luxeries of the room and grimance.

_Hello doll face._

I spin arround hoping, possibly praying that it'll be Al. That he'll pop up again with his Chicago accent and smoky cigar. The accent and cigar are their, but it isn't Al.

_I've been sent to bring you to the funeral. I feel your loss. Al was a good friend of mine._

I only smile and look at the polished brass.

_He was like a father to me._

The mobster sat down on the bed beside me. He did the one thing mobsters never do.

He gave me a hug.

I smiled and couldn't help realize how simmilar he smelled to Al. The oil and cigar smoke with a tinge of colone.

_Lets go._

I unhook myself from his arms and throw on a coat. I then realize, i'm in my pj's.

...

Please Complain Berryfern! I need some complainers!

...

Since Berryfern was the 113th reviewer she gets 20 points for the games. (Sorry I haven't been keeping count... of points) Also she gets her charecter (for most of) an entire chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine **

**George Washington **


	28. The first day

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! (Still) I'm now posting the list of careers

Napoleon

Rosa Frill Blanco

Custer

The Aleroys

Edju

Hamilton

Litchfield

Taft

...

Abraham Lincoln

...

I watch as the tributes accend from the underground to meet the arena. The one place I know more than ever, I called it home for a little while. I smile at the white pillars and run my hands along the white marbles cold smooth feeling and I grin. I look over at Constance and then look at my feet.

_Honesty is the best policy._

Would not anwsering her be good enough to clasify as honest? I look back at the engraved pillars and then look across the plains. In twenty seconds I'm at the desired spot. I look up at the sky and then run back to the desired steps and pause, I don't know what for. Perhaps for a memory. I then look myself in the eyes and walk up to the marble that says "In this temple as in the heart of the people for whom he saved the union the memory of Abraham Lincoln is cherished forever."

I smile at my statue. My left hand is missing and part of my right middle finger along with the tip of my nose. How extreemly odd in so many ways. I rub my middle finger semi consiously and touch the tip of my nose awkwardly. I look across the plain at alexander and he knows where we are, we are in the real Capitol.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

I smile and touch my Peace Keeper free brass knuckles. I remember the funeral and the life that was lost so I might live. I frown and attach them so I can punch trough bodies instead of walls. I frown at my competators and utter under my breath.

"For Al."

...

Edju Denilk

...

I try to smile and look at Louis who is gazing at the white house in wonder. I smile and pat him on the cheek. He looks at me and attempts a smile, oh well. I try to smile but find my throat has run dry. As long as I can run though i'll be fine.

...

Custer

...

"Well well well my pretty shall we see who wins these games?"

I say nocholantly to Edju, who grunts and prepares to run for cornicopia. I smile and prepare to run for the closest item, a sword. I push away the sense of unease that rises through my throat. I try to smile again, and suceed with one of my flashy womanizing smiles.

...

Napoleon

...

I don't even bother to take a running stance. I know how this will end. The weakilings will run and I will attack them as they run. Some will stay for the goods and possibly kill some off. I smile and drum my fingers on my leg.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

I know the ground. I've seen maps and had days of tactical preperation. I know the terrain and I know what direction to go and where to hide. I hear the horn blow and know the games have begun.

...

Constance

...

Will Alexander help me or Edju? I look across at Alexander who is focused on the track ahead, Abraham standing beside me, odviously waiting for Alexander to take off running. I feel bad for manipulating him like that. I look at Disney and he attempts to smile.

...

Lady Liberty

...

Well I hope these people come out all right. I sit on my all poweful throne, holding my torch and looking into the crystal ball. The torch flickers dangerously as the first tribute dies. The hobo kid, Jake Davis. Another dies as the flame flickers again as Kirk Hamilton, Carina Serena Lynsworth, Rose Clarity Dense, and Zalan Mare. The flame flickers no more and I know this is no food fight.

**...**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine **

**George Washington **


	29. end of day 1

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! (Still) I'm now posting the list of careers

Napoleon

Rosa Frill Blanco

Custer

The Aleroys

Hamilton

Litchfield

Taft

...

Adrien Aleroy

...

Catrina Taft is a hard worker, although I would never say it out loud, a good fighter as well. She braces all she has into an upward swing with a practice sword, attempting to cleave me from the hip to shoulder. She doesn't succede. I sidestep her swing and she is to far up to make a counter attack. I stab her in the hip, and our little game ends. She leans over to the side, barely panting. Where as I am taking great gulps of air from nearly being cleaved or bruised in all directions. I look at Napoleon who is sharpening a stick into a spear with a knife. He looks at me and returns to his work. Ceasar and Aphie are talking with Stasi, who laughes at a untold joke and I almost smile.

"Another round?"

Askes Catrina and I pick up my stick, ready for the next round as the fireworks begin. We mutually pact not to attack eachother and look at the kids who died in the bloodbath. Their blood was not on my hands.

...

?

...

I watch the group of careers with a smile and hope civil war will drive them appart. I then turn to other problems such as Alexander and his pesky sponsor Abraham. I smile again, because acording to scientists it requires less muscles. I am a lazy one.

...

End of Day one

**...**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine **

**George Washington **


	30. Day 2 morning

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't. I'm still updating off my ipod and have the worst case of writers block ever! (Still) I'm now posting the list of careers

Napoleon

Rosa Frill Blanco

Custer

The Aleroys

Hamilton

Litchfield

Taft

...

Abraham Lincoln

...

***Flash Back***

"Run Alexander!"

I shouted as we raced through the white halls rabbidly. I ran by a set of doors, held up by crumbling pillars, slightly ajar. I was dragging Alexander behind me as we raced to the one place I knew we would be safe, either my bedroom or the oval office. I was leaning more toward the office as a giant scottie dog smashed into a cumbling pillar behind us. Stupid George Bush and his little dog. I dragged Alexander to the left and entered the office. I took the key and locked the door behind me.

"Um Abraham?"

Said Alex behind me as I fumbled with the lock. I felt the door tremble once, twice, three times, and it finally stoped.

"Well shats so-"

I stoped, even Alexander's bird seemed to be moved with grief. If I hadn't believed it before, I belived it now. America was truly dead. I moved among the crumpled pieces of furniture to the one that ment the most to Americans. The Resolute Desk was split in two pieces. I myself had never used the desk, but I still felt a moving sence of grief and dispair.

"Abraham? Whats wrong?"

I didn't respond but pulled one of the desk drawers out and looked at the papers. I put them back and dragged Alexander to a not completely destroyed couch.

"Rest you'll need it."

***End of Flashback***

I looked at the portrait of myself in silent thought as the morning light came up.

...

Edju Denilk

...

I ran into a room and locked the door behind me. I looked at Lewis who was examining a cabnet. I then looked at the room I was in. It was filled with china and silverwear. I began to blockade the door with chairs as Lewis continued to look at the china.

"Little help?"

Lewis nods and then tenses up.

"Don't move."

I don't and Lewis opens a cabnet, taking out a sharp knife. He then steadilly walked towards me, a macanic gleam in his eye. I was scared and I turned to run as he threw the knife, but not at me. It hit somthing behind me and with a thud somone droped to the floor. Han Litchfield is dead with his eyes still wide open. I'm shaking now as I drop into Lewis' arms.

...

Constance Nightshade

**...**

I run away from the moving portraits. They are literally moving the portraits are moving. The statues and everything. I'm being pulled away by Walter who is shouting at the top of his lungs at me things I can't hear. I'm crying and He pulls me into a room, a yellow room. It must have been classy at one time. It has a golden chandelier and many yellow couches. He drops me on one of them and begins to turn all the pictures over so the faces and scenes stop moving. I curl up and cry, Walter gives me a kiss on my forehaead. I shake off my tears and look over at my loot I grabbed. I had a sword, a rope, and a backpack of suplies.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

I watch as Einstine is rewireing some sort of black device. He also had a pice of wire, and a camera of some sorts. He was taking them appart.

"Watch."

Albert began to rewire all the inyards and I watched him carefully as he muttered under his breath. I took part of the black shiney box and held it to the light as he looked arround.

"Where did that..."

I gave him the piece and he smiled, patting me on the head.

**...**

**The council is made of these people.**

**Capone (Dead?)**

**Liberty **

**Abe **

**George the 3rd**

**Adams**

**Confusicus**

**Loui 14**

**Eleanor R. **

**Adams**

**Douglass**

**Ceasar (poisoned)**

**Aphrodite **

**Fredrick Douglass**

**Lady Liberty doesn't choose tribute's it wouldn't be fair.**

**Other **

**Eleanor Roosevelt**

**Albert Einstine **

**George Washington **


	31. Day 2

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please send me ideas as to what tricks the capitol could pull.

Please resend your animals if you're still alive.

...

Namine Luce Night

...

I sit down on a bed in a strange room it's all green. Fredrick is pacing in front of a fire place that he started. A cannon goes off and I run to the window. Out on the lawn are two children. A man is firing a cannon at them and they are running. Fredrick runs to the window, his eyes wide.

"Thats Willie and Tad."

He states shocked. I give him the strangest look I can muster, and he explains himself.

"President Lincoln's kids."

Ever since we figured out the arena was the White House Fredrick has been schooling me in history. I look down in the yard at the two boys. One has blonde hair, the other shorter one has brown hair. The cannon just barely misses one.

"We should go help them for good. Help us they would."

Fredrick nods and opens the door slightly. I take one last look at the man firing the cannon. He's big, chubby and has a moustache. I call to Fredrick and he comes back over to the window. His jaw drops.

"Good lord, it's William Howard Taft! The fool!"

Remembering my history lessons I realize this man was a lazy president. He did pretty much nothing whats so ever. A man crosses the lawn, his faced masked with undiscuised anger, and Taft pulls out a gun. The kids go running inside, given the oppertunity of survival. I watch as he pulls the trigger and Fredrick screams. The man falls to the ground clutching his heart, dead. I begin to cry, Abraham Lincoln has died.

...

Alexander

...

I watch in helpless dismay as the man pulls the trigger. I scream and somone pulls me back. I claw at my assailants arms trying to attack the man who killed Abe. He was more like me than anyone I had ever known, and he was dead. I am pulled back into the house by Sammual Langhorne, except he's not Sammual.

"Get in the house!"

I'm dragged against my will into the house. I hear a comotion behind me as Sam kills Omar with a flick of his wrist. Sam has grown older. His hair is white and he has a moustache. The vision of Abraham dieing will always be with me.

"He's not dead kid, Taft got him with a soul pistol, he's a hostage. Let's move!"

I grab Sam's shoulders.

"We've got to help him!"

Sam continues to pull me down the hall explaining things to me.

"Kid he's probably got a real pistol on him to. He needs Abe alive as negotiation terms. He'll probably just kill you."

I look behind me at the two little boys as Sam pulls me into a room and shuts the door with a slam.

...

Kaylee Ann Smith

...

I round a corner with Eleanor as she points to the desired room.

"In here!"

Says Eleanor. I jump into the broom closet as Eleanor shuts the door. Actually, it's a room, a bedroom. I sigh and flop down on the bed sad. Today's events are to much to handle. An almost muffled beep comes from Eleanors pocket and she takes out a strange little box.

"Abraham and Omar are dead."

I shoot up out of bed and my jaw drops.

"No..."

I whisper.

...

Cora Fierce

...

I look at the strange man in the yard as I walk arround the rose bush, hidden from view. I'm almost completly hidden. In an instand Confundus comes up behind me and I told him what happened. He starts to cry.

"Confundus whats wrong?"

"I-I knew him very well."

He says supressing a sob. I hear the bushes russle behind me and I look as Kendra Resista comes over.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Abraham Lincoln got killed."

I say back, not knowing how I knew the name. We both try to comfort Confundus.

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Leroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Leroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: George Custer (career)

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: Ace March

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	32. Day three morning

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please send me ideas as to what tricks the capitol could pull.

Please resend your animals if you're still alive.

Oh and I should say that a soul pistol seperates a soul from your body. ABE IS NOT DEAD AND NO I'M NOT IN DENIAL! Soul pistols are from Gods of Manhattan.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

I run across the yard to Alexander who is shouting as Sam pulls him away. I close the set of double doors and we run into another room. Alexander is muttering things under his breath and stairing at a wall. He's hopeless now, I can't help him. I sit down on a couch with a sigh. A little kid goes over to Alexander and climbs onto his lap. His hair is blonde and he smiles at Alexander.

"Dad would have want'd you to go on wit out him."

He says. Alexander just smiles and strokes the little boy's hair.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

I spead down a hall way humming the mission impossible theme song. My new weapons straped to my side.

"Look out!"

Comes Einstines shout and I immediatly pull out a pistol and shoot Ace March, the other girl from my district who attacked me from a hallway closet.

...

Edju Denilk

...

I round the corner and hear voices comming from another room. I slowly inch arround the pillar to see the Aleroy's standing guard with their pet fox, who sniffs the air cautiously. They're talking in hushed voices, but loud enough for me to hear the boy saying to dich the other careers. Man, they don't look good. They're eyes are sunkern and cheeks sunkern as well, like skeletons. They turn and advance down the hall away from me. I smile and make my way to the door and open it slightly, drawing out a dagger. The door opens just enough for me to make out Custers head, and I throw it at his heart. He slugs to the ground dead. I run off.

...

Napoleon

...

I pull the dagger out of Custers heart and advance down the hall after his killer. I can only hope she went ouside and push open the double doors into a garden. I duck for cover when I see a strange man comming. He's got some guy's body over his shoulder. He sets him down on the ground and ties him up with some spare rope. He then lowers the bullet into the mans mouth and has him chew by moving his mouth up and down. The man slowly comes back into concience. A group of Capitolites come to take him away struggling.

What happened?

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Kaylee Ann Smith

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Kendal Resista

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	33. Day three

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please send me ideas as to what tricks the capitol could pull.

Please resend your animals if you're still alive.

Oh and I should say that a soul pistol seperates a soul from your body. ABE IS NOT DEAD AND NO I'M NOT IN DENIAL! Soul pistols are from Gods of Manhattan.

...

Abe Lincoln

...

I sqint into the light of an interigation light. I smile at my shouting interigator, who questions me on every aspect of my deathly life.

"What have you been up to?"

I smile and squint and nod and shake my head, contridicting myself all the while. He continued to persist. He was my friend once. I gave up nothing.

...

Sam Langhorne

...

I round a corner and come face to face with Kendra Resista. I draw my dagger and she knocks an arrow, firing it at my face. It burries itself in the wall behind me, and I take her momentary satisfaction against her. I down cut at her face, attempting to cleave her from head to hip. She throws up a painting to protect herself from the sword and draws a dagger, trying to claw at my stomach as I wirl the painting to the side. She almost succedes but I jump backwards, the dagger missing me by an inch. Still stretched over from the attack, I draw a dagger from my shirt pocket and plunge it through her back, killing her instantly. I draw the dagger from her back, and take her supplies. I then hurry back to Alexander, but two girls are waiting at the door, arguing. The inevitable has occured.

"He's mine!" Shouted Constance at Namine.

"No he's mine!" Shouted Namine.

I opened the window to the right of the chamber and crept out onto the balcony, where another window was closed. I knocked on it and peered into the room, where Rosa and Alexander are sitting. Rosa is sharpening a knife and pulls on her knuckles, but slides them off and opens the window for me. I come in and close the window behind me. I wonder how long it will take for the two out their to stop fighting. All of a sudden the house shakes. I dissmiss it and turn to the fire place, boarding it up. The ground shakes again and Alexander awakens with a start. I look out the window, the west wing is on fire.

"TERRORISTS!"

Comes a voice over an intercom. I don't know what that means, but it isn't good. I open the door and rush out to the west wing with Rosa and Alexander following me. When Rosa runs by Constance and Namine give her a dirty look. I look back and smile at Fredrick Douglass and Walt Disney, who are sharing a cup of tea. I wave over my shoulder and run to the west wing, Edju following me along with Cora and Kaylee. Charles Cane follows, it's the first time i've seen him so far, and his sponsor doesn't seem happy to leave the safety of his room. A knife wirls by my shoulder and kills Kaylee striking her in the head. I hear sobbing comming from a room as her sponsor comes out. We keep running and Sherlock joins us with a smile, his hair at all sorts of funny angles. I then realize, we only have 13 tributes left. I look behind us and I see Catrina Taft, smiling maliciously at me. I attach a shield to my arm and we reach the west wing, by the kitchens. I see Sherlock go over to the sink and attempt to rewire it. I grab a bucket and fill it up. The others follow my example. Even Cane's sponsor is helping, in a rabbid last attempt. A sudden flush of water comes from Sherlock's sinke and hit's the fire head on, dimming it to a minnimum.

...

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	34. Author Thingiemajog

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please resend your animals if you're still alive.

...

Random Stuff by Me!

...

I actually was suppost to put Edju as Alexander's crusher. Sorry other person. I'm to lazy to fix it. I also want to know how should I continue from here? I'm not shure to have some sort of major life altering event occur or just have them kill eachother off.

Abe: What? Your going to kill Alexander?

Douglass: How could you?

Abe: Yea what the black guy said!

Douglass: *offended* I'll have you know thats discrimination.

Hatter: *Screaming* GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Abe: Fine geez... Don't get your knickers in a twist.

Douglass+Hatter: *Laughing*

Capone: WHOOOOO I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS-

Washington: *Shoves a Cookie in Al's mouth* You'll get one to if you review!

Everyone: Santa Clause is Comming to Town!

Hatter: I love Christmas!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	35. Day three night

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

Please resend your animals if you're still alive.

...

Fredrick Douglass

...

Now is when I realize that theirs a fire in the west wing. I should have been better informed. I slide to the reckage, to see whats left. I look at the black charred walls in silent morning for the lost history. The black goes deeper the closer I get to the kitchen, the white marble now the devil's. I see the thirteen tributes left, and silently poke through the rubble. Another sponor is doing the same, George Washington. My foot hits a golden frame, actually I nearly fell over it. I pick it up and brush off the picture and struggle to withhold tears. I look at George who's paler than usual. He knows the painting well, he posed for it. I hand it to him and continue to poke through the rubble with Alexander, not knowing what exactly we're working for.

"Common guy's, I have an idea."

Everyone turned to Charles Cane, who stroked the beginnings of a beard with thought. He suddenly changed from a small insignificant teenager to a grown man with power and potential.

"Let us send our friends on their final departure to see their families. To one last final attempt, their last stand."

I looked over at the other kids, and somthing suprised me. Napoleon was trying to hide a smile.

"United we stand, or we fall as one. Together we can leave this place of sin and triumph."

Carton was nodding now, along with some other kids, some however were suspicious, and cautious, for it was treason he was suggesting. Alexander came and stood beside Charles, his chin high and features regal. He reminded me of somone, he reminded me of Abraham.

"To the heavens we shall rise, or fall to the ground to sink with our breatherin."

said Alexander in the same moving maner. He smiled.

"Holmes, work on the shields. Napoleon, Blanco, Aleroy's keep guard. Namine, Constance, and Edju, look for suplies. Cora, and your sponsor go find weapons, the Capitol could attack at any moment. Cane and Langhorn, go see if you can find that giant dog, and try to house train it."

This brought a couple smiles to tributes faces, and they all went off to do their seperate jobs. Cane and Van Der Donck looked at eachother, litterally feeling the tension between three special girls. A wolf and fox traveled loyally behind their masters.

...

Namine

...

I had stuffed wax, fluff, and cotton in my ears, but none got rid of the anoying conversation. I sighed and drew from my pocket a note from Alexander. I smiled and read his elegent cursive handwrighting. The other two continued to bicker back and forth as I lacked behind, survaying the hallway. I rather liked this house, and I opened a door to a pool table room.

"Jackpot."

I walked over to the pool table and emptied the balls into a bag along with the pool sticks. I then continued into the main dining room, another jackpot. I emptied the silverware into the bag and continued into the next room. I stoped, and almost cried, it was a child's room. I put a hand over my mouth in shock. Constance and Namine, oblivious to my feelings pushed by me roughly into the room. Suddenly I really felt like a thief. I turned arround and ran all the way back to Fredrick and cried in his arms. The reality of it all setling in on me. Constance and Namine were flirting with Alexander, who was helping Sherlock. Charles Cane came over and looked at Fredrick, who nodded and sliped me into his arms. He then picked me up and brought me to the nearest room, where I fell asleep.

...

Cane

...

I looked at Edju's sleeping form and smiled. I unconciously brushed a hair out of her face and smiled. She was a remarkable skinny girl for one her age. I brought the blanket up over her shoulder and proped a pillow under her head, not wanting to controll the savage beating of my heart.

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	36. Day 4 morning

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I'm sorry for forgetting who liked Alexander, it's Constance and Edju right?

Constance Sponsor- Disney

Edju Sponsor- Louis th 14th

okey I think I got that right, this is just to remind myself.

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

"Hello my dear."

I turned arround suprised it was that mobster fellow again. I smiled and continued on with my work of keeping guard. He smiled and pulled a letter out of his pocket. I took it and read it, a smile growing on my face.

...

Walter Disney

...

I walked down the hall with Constance, looking for somthing of value. I rounded a corner keeping my face stoney.

"Soo..." Said Constance. "You draw."

"I produce shows."

Constance nodded as if she understood, but she didn't.

"Their like play's people all over the world can see."

"oh... Sounds like fun. What was your favorite year?"

I smiled.

"Would you like to see?"

...

Constance

...

I smiled as I took a daring leap into the fog that was Walter's memory. People ran arround frantically and I recognised Disney sitting at a desk. He was smiling and eating soup with crackers. I tried to remember that face for the future.

Benjy  
My name is Benjy Stone and 1954 was my favorite year  
Not my best year, not the year I had the most success but my favorite year  
It's the year that separated my life into before and after  
You see, in 1954 I made the jump from smartass kid  
from the deli pushing a joke with every cruller to Disney on TV's hottest show  
"Disney Channel" and every Saturday night at 8 p.m. we went on the air live!

ANNOUNCER  
Five minutes!

BENJY  
God, once, just once I wanted to sneak in and diddle the clocks  
so we'd go on the air five minutes early so America would see the show before the show  
But back then, they were a lot more careful about violence on television 

I smiled as a man ran by with a caveman suit. He ran by Walter's desk. He just continued to eat his soup.

KING KAISER  
Aaah!  
I'm missing a button

Another man came over and shouted at Disney, who didn't flinch.

SY  
This is crap!

A woman came by dressed like a talk show host.

K.C.  
Who's missing the last two pages?

KING KAISER  
They told me the caveman sketch was out!

A girl dressed in a blue dress and an apron ran by.

ALICE  
Would somebody shoot me!

SY  
Total crap!

BENJY  
Who ordered the black new sugar?

CHORUS GIRLS  
Together now, 5, 6, 7, 8!

ALL  
Five minutes to go  
From

Twenty million people  
No, twenty million plus  
Twenty million plus Americans watching us  
Curling up on sofas  
Calling in their pets  
Passing out the popcorn  
Turning on their television sets  
Twenty million ordinary folks

KING KAISER  
And your careers go down the drain if they don't like the jokes

ALL  
Ninety little minutes to get by  
In front of twenty million people  
Tonight!

BENJY  
That's Walter Disney, star of Disney Channel  
A great guy

WALTER DISNEY  
This is Crap!

BENJY  
Honest  
And these are my fellow writers  
Sy Benson, writer, also known as the ulcer who walks like a man  
And here's Alice Miller and Herb Lee, two people joined at the funny bone. And of course Mr. Walter Disney, star of the show.

ALICE  
Sy, these jokes are old enough to vote  
You gotta make some cuts

SY  
No cuts!  
Nobody touches my material!  
Nobody!

KING KAISER  
Sy, you cut those dogs out of the monologue yet?

SY  
Dead and gone, King Baby!

DISNEY

Oi! Who killed the dogs?

ALL  
Twenty million reasons  
We're guaranteed to bomb  
Twenty million small catastrophes  
But we're calm  
Facing every challenge  
Performing at our peak  
Ninety little minutes up the creek  
In front of twenty million people

BENJY  
K.C. Downing, assistant to the producer, Disney  
She's nuts about me  
K.C., we all set for out regular date after the show?

K.C.  
Regular date, we don't have a regular date  
We had one date, at which you completely humiliated me

BENJY  
I thought you liked my walrus impression

K.C.  
I was planning to eat those breadsticks!

BENJY  
I am love with the bread girl  
It felt like paradise  
It felt like war  
It felt like  
It felt like 1954  
It was the best time I'd ever known  
My first jokes were on the air  
My first credits shining there  
Benjy Stone  
Benjy Stone

ANNOUNCER  
Benjy!  
Stop!  
The telephone

BENJY  
Hello

BELLE  
Benjamin Darling, this is your mother

BENJY  
Mom, it's almost show time

BELLE  
I'm calling only to remind you're coming here for dinner tomorrow night

BENJY  
Yeah, I know

BELLE  
You bringing cake?

BENJY  
Oh, mom I'm kinda busy now

BELLE  
Cause if you are I'll tell Rookie that he shouldn't stop at  
Coverment's when he picks up the newspaper in the morning

BENJY  
I'll bring cake, okay

BELLE  
Fruit or Crumb

BENJY  
Whatever you want

BELLE  
Benjamin Darling, I want whatever you want

BENJY  
Crumb

BELLE  
Fruit would be better

BENJY  
Fruit

BELLE  
Oi-oi-oi! The show is coming on  
I can't talk right now  
Kisses Benjamin,  
Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah!

BENJY  
Mwah, mwah, mwah!  
It's Saturday night

SEVERAL PEOPLE  
I need a new zipper!

SY and OTHERS  
This is Crap!

K.C. and OTHERS  
Who's missing the last two pages?

ALICE  
Oh my God!

KING KAISER  
They told me they cut King Tut last night

ALICE  
Oh my God!

SEVERAL GIRLS  
Would somebody shoot me here and now!

KING KAISER  
If only we had another week

CHORUS GIRLS  
Together now, 5, 6, 7, 8!

ALL  
One minute to go!

BENJY  
God, what a show!

ALL  
Twenty million people  
Expecting something great  
Twenty million…

DISNEY  
Places everyone!

ALL  
It's too late!  
Let the costumes fit God  
Please keep me on the staff  
Make the show a hit God  
Most of all, God, let the people laugh  
Twenty awful seconds to prepare

GIRLS  
You hold your breath

GUYS  
You pray for death

ALL  
And then you're on the air!  
Ninety little minutes to survive  
In front of twenty million people

ANNOUNCER  
5, 4, 3, 2...

KING KAISER  
Welcome to Disney Channel Live!

ALL  
Live!

...

Abe Lincoln

...

"Talk you mutt! Your not good enough to say silent forever! You were never good enough to do anything! Your a failure, a coward! I can't believe you were the president."

He spit at my feet and walked arround me in circles, the heels of his shoes clicking on the floor.

"History admires the wise, but elevates the brave."

I said to the feet coming arround again. I feel a sharp slap of pain on my face.

...

Pure fluff! The song is 20 million people and the History admires the wise is a quote from Edward Mullis. 

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	37. Day 4

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I'm sorry for forgetting who liked Alexander, it's Constance and Edju right?

Constance Sponsor- Disney

Edju Sponsor- Louis th 14th

okey I think I got that right, this is just to remind myself.

...

Charles Cane

...

I sighed and left the room, closing the door lightly behind me. I sighed and bumped into George, who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. I nearly fell over but George's amazing reflex's prevented that from happening. He grabed my arm and pulled me up. I smiled and patted his shoulder as a small thanks. He nodded in return and we began to walk toward the burnt room.

"How are the sponsors?"

I asked George.

"Doing their jobs well."

I nodded and he asked me a question.

"How are the tributes?"

I thought about the anwser for a bit untill it rolled off my tongue.

"They aren't dead yet."

...

Carton Holmes

...

"Alright so if you attach the tube here, then the chemical reaction up here is funnled through the tube and concentrated so that it shoots out the front?"

Einstine nodded in approval. He took some more parts and continued to make the ray gun things. I'll work on the name latter. Charles comes over and leans on the table beside me.

"Sup?"

I smile and guesture to the varius sets of equiptment Einstine and I have produced in 12 hours. Cane's eyes pop and I smile, and begin to point out what they are.

"This one is a 'utility belt' you load important items into it like this grappling hook, that grabs onto walls."

I give Cane the hook and he pulls the trigger, shooting it into his face. He falls to the floor, not killed or knocked out. Einstine is laughing and I sheepishly help him off the floor. He fingers his face, making shure he didn't kill himself. He smiles.

"Keep up the good work, and don't let me do any more stupid things."

Cane leaves and I scoul at Einstine. I point the gun and fire it at his face, and laugh when it goes straigh through, grasping the back of his skull. Then I sigh,

"We have a problem."

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

I smile and run through the halls laughing. The mobster following me closely behind, keeping a steady jog. I soon out ran him, and ran through the opening portal. I ran through the toombstones to the one I desired. A cane was pulling a black coffin out of the ground, the coffin swaying dangerously and a muffled voice comming from inside, banging on the sides.

"LEMME OUT YOU *** HOLE!"

I laughed and smiled as the cofin was set on the ground. The mobster named Jimmy had finally gotten through the portal. A priest was waiting for us with a smile on his face.

"Folks, you burried him alive."

I smiled and ran to the coffin, quickly unlatching the hooks on the side that held the lid down. The lid flew off and a pissed of Al Capone emmerged. His best suit on and his fedora in his right hand, his tommy gun in the other. I gave him a big hug, and he huged me back with one hand, the other holding his gun. I felt warmth on my cheeks, sliding down my face. I wiped the tears away.

"Common doll face" he said smiling in a whisper," lets get back."

...

Abe Lincoln

...

I've almost got these dang ropes undone. I almost smile but don't. I stop squirming as a door opens. I sit still with my eyes closed, and I feel the ropes comming undone behind me. I turn arround to see a girl, with a knife. She holds a finger to her lips and smiles as the ropes come undone. She then cuts through the bonds holding my hands and I rub my wrists to get some feeling back into them. She cuts though the feet bonds and I get up, and almost fall over. She holds my arm and I hobble out of the room and into the hall. We snuck past a couple guards and I made my way to the hanger.

Thats when the alarm rang.

It blared across the hanger and we both began to run. The hanger door was comming down fast. I saw somthing across the room, a big button that would shut down the arena barriers. The door or the barriers? I looked at the girl and ran towards the button. I grabbed it and ran for the door. It was halfway closed now. I ran as the guards dressed in red ran after me. I slid the button under the door for the girl to take back to the arena, in case I didn't make it. The guards were slowing down, and the door was speeding up. At the last minute I managed to slide under, my hat fell off in the process and I just managed to grab it before the door came down.

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	38. Day 5 night

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I'm sorry for forgetting who liked Alexander, it's Constance and Edju right?

Constance Sponsor- Disney

Edju Sponsor- Louis th 14th

okey I think I got that right, this is just to remind myself.

...

Abe Lincoln

...

I looked at the girl beside me, and her magically appearing friend. They looked at eachother and then looked at me. I fliped my hat onto my head and climbed onto a rock to assess my position. For miles all their was was desert terain. I looked at the two girls and tried to pry their minds. I recognised my savior, Catrina Taft, great-great-great-great-great grandaughter of William Howard Taft, the guy who wants me dead. She looks longingly at the button in my hands, but senses it isn't for her. I jump off the rock and extend my hands to Catrina and her friend. I pull them off the ground and look back at the hanger, a giant number hanging above it.

"Area 51, dear lord, they think i'm an alien!"

...

Alexander Van Der Donck

...

I rushed through rooms making shure what needed to be done was done. I found meself aimlessly walking through the walls of the white house and out the door I somehow managed to find. I walked through an empty street where strange boxes with wheels were parked. I then saw, another giant white building. If my memory serves me correct this building is congress. I smile and walk in. Books of all shape and size are stacked and pinned neatly into cases. A desk, old and dusky sits in the center. It's a library. Pictures line the halls and I recognise one from my talks with Abe. I smile at it and it winked at me.

Wait a minute.

I got closer to the picture and the figure smiled.

"Hello Sonny!"

Boombed the cheerful enthusiastic voice.

"Theodore Roosevelt at your service sir!"

...

Namine

...

I skip though the halls and end up in the kitchen. Fredrick was just telling me about these strange things called Aero-planes or somthing that can fly! He also was telling me about how back in his day people had strange ways of saying 'you' and expressing themselves. I decided that I would try to write some poetry like they did.

A little sparrow perched alooft a tree

Wings raised, ready to take flight

Where art thou little sparrow?

for the wonders and dangers of flight?

Through the branches that art narrow

He comes and flys to thee.

I smile singing the little song along the hall. I flap my arms and pretend to fly like an Areo plane, and then a little sparrow.

...

Napoleon

...

I watch the girl run down the hall making strange noises and flaping her arms. I smile and turn going back to work. I look at Blanco who is testing her gear. I rather like these inventions of Sherlock's. Lets hope they work when we need them.

...

Sam Langhorn

...

I smile and know that the work getting done will one day lead to freedom. Sherlock is already attempting to funnle the barrier into a box and set it on the capitol, the evil Capitol.

..

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	39. Day 6 morning

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I'll be updating almost every day now. It's winter break for me!

This is it.

...

Alexander

...

"HOLLY CRAP!"

I shouted running through the halls of the library, Theodore Rosevelt jumped out of the painting and began following me. I ran out of the white building, pushing the doors wide open, and ran onto the street. I turned my head arround, Teddy was still following me, but now he had a horse.

"Tallyho!"

He shouted swinging his sword arround like a general. I continued to run down the street and into the white house, Roosevelt hot on my tail. He did not pause at the door but urged his horse over the steps with a flick of the reins. I continued to run down the halls. I don't remember how long I ran for but I somehow bumped into Carton Terence Holmes, who was holding some sort of gun. He backed himself against the wall as I ran past, and then ran after me.

"Alexander, what's wrong?"

He shouted after me.

"I'm being chased by Theodore Roosevelt!"

Just then Teddy's horse barreled against the wall, nocking a painting to the ground. He stoped, waiting for us to continue running. When we didn't he smiled.

"You remember Abraham Lincoln don'tcha sonny?"

"How can I not?"

I said looking at my feet. I was on edge, ready to run. However Teddy jumped off his horse and walked over to us.

"Theodore Roosevelt at your service. Carton, you should probably go hook up that shield thin-"

Teddy stoped talking and looked over his shoulder. A girl stood their smiling at them. I recognised her.

"It's Kaylee."

Mr. Roosevelt drew his sword.

"Be ye some specor of god or the devil, we mean you no harm."

Carton snorted. I smiled, pulling out a sword is a great way to make peace."

The silvery girl drew closer. She reminded me of all the other ghosts, partially see through and silver. Her hair flew about behind her and she smiled when she reached us.

"Area 51, guard, Snow, Taft, Lincoln saved."

The effort of talking was to much for her and she disappeared through the last two words echoed in my ears as Sherlock talked.

"So this should reverse the barrier and send us home."

I smiled and nodded. Cane rounded the corner smiling. The rest of the group followed him smiling. Together we went out to the white house lawn, ready to test Sherlock's invention. Einstine wheeled out a cart. I suddenly realised that this would look really weird to all the folks at home watching us. I watched as Sherlock loaded the gun onto the cart and got ready to pull the trigger. He head a pair of Earmuffs on and Einstine was passing others out . I grabbed a pair and patted them down. I looked at Teddy, who I still didn't trust. He was plugging one ear.

"Why are you plugging only one ear?"

I asked slightly amused. He smiled back at me.

"I'm deaf in one ear."

I nodded and watched as Sherlock steped up to pull the trigger.

5

4

3

2

1

The thing exploded with a bang, it would of burned Carton if Einstine hadn't jumped infront of him and taken the blow, the flying debre penatraiting his silver skin, but not hurting him, Carton, or the rest of us.

I stand corrected.

Einstine didn't look so good afterward. Teddy knelt by his side, no longer smiling. Einstine's hair was burned off in spots and patches of skin were raw white. His eyebrows were singed, but not gone and his eyes were closed. Teddy felt for a pulse.

"He's alive."

He said taking his fingers away from Einstine's neck. Sherlock was on the brink of crying, and then somthing happened that we all never expected. Napoleon walked over and helped Carton up and brought him into the house a sign of sympathy, but Napoleon couldn't see the ghosts, could he?

...

Napoleon B.

...

What the heck am I doing? I escort Carton into the kitchen and begin to fix up a cup of hot chocolate. I finish and sit down with two cups of chocolate.

"So what do you think went wrong?"

I asked taking a sip of chocolate. Carton just sat their swishing the chocolate in the white cup. He sighed.

"I don't know, the flux capasitor was fluxing, the generator was generating."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know science, just action. I swished the chocolate arround in the mug.

"Explain it to me."

I said to Holmes. He looked up suprised.

"Explain what?"

I picked up a weapon from the box and pointed to it.

"This."

He than began to show me the various parts and mechanisms. The terms he used were facinating and although I wouldn't say it out loud I enjoyed him telling me.

...

Abraham Lincoln

...

I held onto the girls hand and she grasped it tightly, afraid of what was to happen. I smiled and spoke.

"Hold on tightly."

I then threw my hat onto the ground.

"E pluribus unium."

I said to the hat, and a silver portal opened up. I had to drag the girl towards it a little, but in the end we both jumped in. I had no idea where the other girl was, I hadn't seen her at all today.

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	40. Day 6

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I'll be updating almost every day now. It's winter break for me!

This is it.

...

Cora Lynn Fierce

...

I skidded through the halls of the white house, my shoes making me nearly fall over every time I moved.

"Confundus!"

I screamed throughout the halls.

"Where are you Confundus?"

I heard footsteps behind me and Teddy Roosevelt emerged. His face was puffy red and one of his eyes was purple. He limped toward me and would've fallen over if I didn't catch him.

"They got him."

Teddy managed to say before passing out.

...

Anastasia Aleroy

...

"Has anyone seen Sam?"

Shouted my brother throughout the hallway. I ran with him along with our wolf. We skidded arround a crumbling marble poll and Adrien stuck his head in a room.

"Sam?"

Sam was in the room, unconcious. We ran over to his prone form.

"Common Sam wake up. Wake up Sam we need you."

We heard him mutter two words.

"Behind you."

...

Charles Cane

...

Washington's socks! People are disappearing like bejezus. I ran through the halls calling their names.

"Adrien! Anastasia! Teddy? Confundus!"

I heard the subtle clicking of boots on the floor and stoped in my tracks. I peered arround the corner to see six men making off with three of the four people. The six men were lead by a routund man who strode with subtle purpose.

_The ones who you expect the least of will be the ones you will see the most become._

The voice was unfamiliar to me, it must of been Confundus'. I felt a chill behind me and a silvery girl appeared. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

_Remember me._

She said. I wasn't shure if it was a statement or a question. She slinked through the floor and I turned back to see the one person I thought i'd never see again, dead or alive.

"Abraham?"

...

Alexander

...

I glided through the white marble walls, and checked up on Einstine twice. He was concious now and Carton visited him every day. I was drifting along in my thoughts when I accidentally ran into somthing. This somthing was strangely furry. I looked up at the drooling snarl.

It was Barney.

"Holly Carp!"

I turned to run and had only got a few feet away before the scotty dog took out a part of the ground where I was standing. I scrambled to my feet after beeing thrown off balence and tried to run again, but before I could I was saved.

"Hey! HEY! Over here Toto!"

A voice called. I looked over where the voice sounded and my jaw droped. I guess I must have looked pretty stupid, with the giant dog about to kill me and all.

"Abraham?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. I think I am now. Seriously Barney did take a pretty big smack to my head.

"Yes me! I've only been here for two minutes and i'm already saving your ass!"

I guess I must of smiled bigger. Abraham was now dodging arround Barney's giant mouth. I shouted over to him.

"I thought you were against profanity!"

I shouted at him just before Barney took a swipe at his head. I will remember as long as I live the look of shock on Abe's face. Unfortunately Abe didn't duck in time and Barney's mouth went straight through his head. So for twenty seconds untill his head reapeared Abe was blind. He staggered arround like a loon and managed to anger Barney without geting himself choped in half. I managed to drag him out of the room and lock the door behind him.

"Who's saving who now?"

...

Confundus is confusing me with his confunding confusing words of constant wisdom!

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	41. Day 6 night

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I lied about updating every day. My relatives are comming in so i won't be updating for a bit.

...

Carton Terence Holmes

...

It should work now. Unbenounced to everyone I have snuck outside the White House in the cover of darkness to test my machine. I add the powder and pull the earmuffs on. I clasp my calmy hands arround the trigger, and pull. It explodes, but in the right direction. It hits the barrier.

...

Anastasia Aleroy

...

I look at my sleeping brother and smile. I brush back his hair from his face. I look at the little cell we were in along with some friends of ours. Confundus just seemed to melt into the backround and Teddy didn't seem to ever give up. He was also pretty pissed off at the walls. I wonder if he's claustrophobic. He then crouched into a little ball and rocked back and forth.

Definately claustrophobic.

I leave my brother and sit next to Teddy, and give him a big hug. He had stoped rocking back and forth and smiled at me.

"Do you remember Eleanor?"

He asks me, a twinkle in his eye. Theirs always a twinkle in his eye. Sam was sitting next to Teddy his eyes dark and unknowing his face twisted in a frown.

"She was a sponsor for Kaylee Ann Smith, remember her now?"

I nodded not shure where the conversation was going.

"She is my niece, and she is devastated."

I just gave teddy another hug. He looked toward the ceiling, and he looked at it for so long I wondered if he saw somthing I didn't. He let out a long drawn out sigh, so pitiful and sad I just hugged him again. He put his arm arround my shoulder. I wondered where Aphrodite was, and Ceasar. I wondered if they were worried, or scared, or if Ceasar had healed yet. I don't know how it happened but I found myself crying into Teddy's shoulder. Cane was comforting Confusing, thats what we call him now, telling him Fierce would be alright. I saw he wasn't convinced of it himself.

Then I saw her.

A silvery girl drifted up through the floor. In her hand she held a pair of key's. Teddy smiled.

"Thank you my dear."

He walked over to the girl and took the keys.

"Now," He said with a goofy grin on his face, "Who's going to lift me up?"

...

Rosa Frill Blanco

...

Al! Al wake up, somthing exploded!"

He just snored louder. I stood with my hands on my hips and a probable scowl on my face.

"AL WAKE UP!"

He woke up and said three unprobable words.

"Mae please don't."

He then held a hand to his head and fell back onto the couch. His silver face melted in concern. He tried to get up but I pushed him back down.

"Al, you don't look so good."

With a growl he pushed himself upright. He then stood up.

"I'm fine doll."

I wasn't convinced but I decided to let it go, for now.

"Somthing exploded in the yard."

We both decided to wake the others and go down to the yard. When we got down we realised two things.

1. Abe and Alex are really fast

2. Carton is a mad geinus.

...

Confundus is confusing me with his confunding confusing words of constant wisdom!

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


	42. The last chapter

I don't own the Hunger games. Wish I did, but I don't.

I lied about updating every day. My relatives are comming in so i won't be updating for a bit.

...

Carton

...

We are finally free. I finally did it. The barrier is broken.

...

Abraham Lincoln

...

And so, the story ends. When the barrier broke the controll panel did as well, sending capitolites running in fear. Snow packed up his belongings and left for the far North. All the tributes actually came back to see their friends once in a while, as ghosts. For they had unfinished buisness. The door to the cage opened and Anistasia, Teddy, Cane, and Adrien managed to get out.

Napoleon Blownapart became Secratary of War he works for the elected president.

Sam Langhorn became a clasic writer writing historical fiction novels that sold everywhere.

Namine Luce Night became a gifted orator and public speaker, eventually learning to not speak in rhyme all the time. She Married Charles Cane.

Carton Terence Holmes became a government scientist experimenting with atoms and weapons.

Adrien and Anistasia work as spys and often work as a team. They learned that they have much more in comon than they thought and often round out eachothers rough edges.

Charles Cane is the youngest Vice President of the United States.

Cora Lynn Fierce became the best and most adventureing navigator Confundus was sadly never found after that. Teddy thinks he went to the big apple in the sky.

Catrina Taft is the secratary of state and runs most of the countrys tax affairs. She is honest and true.

I shall now bring up the question everyone has been asking. Who did Alexander choose? The anwser is simple. He choose neither and married a girl named Belinda, who happened to be related to Abe Lincoln. Also his job was to be the best President the world had ever seen with his best advisors Edju and Constance of course.

Edju and Constance somhow got over Alexander. Edju married Carton and Constance married Napoleon.

So the story happily ends. Me? Well with a democracy re-established my work was done. I stayed arround long enough to see my boys go to the man in the sky, and one day I left to. Don't cry, i'll be back for the games somday.

...

Yes this is the end unless many people demand a sequal.

...

Please Review!

**...**

**Survivors**

District 1:

Boy: Napoleon Blownaparte (career)

Girl: Rosa Frill Blanco (career)

District 2:

Boy: Adrien Aleroy (career)

Girl: Anastasia Aleroy (career)

District 3:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 4:

Boy: dead

Girl: Namine Luce Night

District 5:

Boy: Alexander Van Der Donck

Girl: Constance Nightshade

District 6:

Boy: dead

Girl: Edju Lorick Denilk

District 7:

Girl: dead

District 8:

Boy: dead

Girl: Dead

District 9:

Boy: Carton Terence Holmes

Girl: dead

District 10:

Boy: Charles Daytona Cane

Girl: Cora Lynne Fierce

District 11:

Boy: dead

Girl: Catrina Taft

District 12:

Boy: Sammual Langhorne

Girl: Dead


End file.
